Tsukune Aono Male Gigolo
by dogsfang
Summary: <html><head></head>What if Tsukune lived in a world where humans lived along side youki. Then what happens what his parents and cousin are abductd and held for ransom. Then Tsukune is given two weeks to earn a outragious amount of money to trade to get his family back!</html>
1. Chapter 1 Kidnapped!

Tsukune Aono Male Gigolo chapter 1 Shocks

I do not own Rosario + Vampire!

A pair of cops in blue uniforms calmly walked into the lavish casino toward a craps table behind which, a man with black hair curled his wrist back, only to flick it forward sending a pair of dice hurtling toward the long green craps table. A woman with long brown hair stood beside him dressed in a firm fitting black dress that clung to her body.

"Party's over pal!" One of the cops shouted as he grabbed the man dressed in a clean pressed black suit while his partner handcuffed the woman in the black dress.

"Lets go!" The first cop said as he and his partner escorted the couple out of the casino and into the waiting squad car.

Mean while in a two story house three men sat around in a living room that looked like it didn't belong to a typical group of bachelors.

A man with a long braid of sleek black hair sat in a chair by a table with various mechanical parts of a handgun disassembled and was meticulously cleaning them. He let his third eye in the middle of his forehead open lazily, as he looked over at the sofa upon which sat a man with messy black hair dressed in black shirt and pants.

A piece of paper was in his hand along with a pair of black pants.

"Dear inspector 46," The messy haired man began to talk as he wrote down his thoughts, "the zipper on this pair of pants that you inspected had snagged my balls one evening.  
>Thus it, prevented me from having a mind blowing night filled with mind numbing sex with a siren that I know. If you wouldn't mind fixing the problem I would be grateful.<br>Sincerely, Miroki Gini."

Across the room a man with messy black hair nervously paced by the phone eagerly anticipating a phone call.

A loud ring shattered the silence as Tsukune rushed to get it. He picked up the phone his hopes high only to get crushed under the weight of the voice of his cousin.

"Tsukune! Oh we have a problem. Aunt Kasumi and Uncle Asumi have been kidnapped! You remember they went to Las Vegas during the summer and somehow they got abducted. The Las Vegas police just got the note….It says that the kidnappers are demanding thirty thousand dollars. It also says that we have two weeks to come up with the money or they will kill them! Oh Tsukune what are we going to do!" Tsukune's cousin wailed.

"Tsukune I'll try my best to…Tsukune! Tsukune help!" Kyoko screamed only for the line to suddenly go dead silencing her.

Across the room Gin and Fong-Fong looked at Tsukune, his face white as a ghost with fear and shock.

"Tsukune you alright? Look I know that spider youki dumping you was hard, but lets face it…..You don't have my skill with the ladies after all. But the right girl will come along….Hopefully…." Gin said thinking his friend suffering from another girl rejection.

Instead Tsukune turned to both the yasha and werewolf and said. "Gin, Fong-Fong I need your help. I want to know what job would make me a lot of money, say thirty thousand dollars in, say two weeks?"

Gin and Fong-Fong both looked at their friend and laughed.

"Why your job as the message boy for that priest friend of yours with the funny glowing eyes not cutting it?" Gin laughed as he put his pants in a box with a few stamps on it.

"No seriously…How could you make that much money in that little amount of time? Its impossible." Fong-Fong smirked as he continued to clean the parts of his revolver.

"Why you want to become rich so then you can have girls fling themselves at your feet." The three eyed yasha laughed. "If you're that desperate for a date I have a sister I can set you up with. But I'll warn you now that if you meet her she'll want to kill you and turn her into a zombie, because she is already dead." Fong-Fong laughed as he began to reassemble his gun.

"No really guys I am serious I need to get thirty thousand dollars in two weeks otherwise my cousin and my parents are dead." Tsukune said firmly as he struggled to remain calm.

Gin thinking, his human friend was joking smirked smugly and said. "Well Tsukune there is one job that I can think of that you could do that could possibly get you that much money if your desperate enough."

"What! What is it Gin tell me!" Tsukune said a hint of desperation in his voice.

Gin looked at his human friend and smiled darkly. "You could…..Become a male gigolo….HA! HA!" The werewolf laughed at his joke expecting for Tsukune to join in, only to see Tsukune begin digging franticly though the "help wanted" ads.

Hello! I hope that you like this story! As always review please.

Cheers Dogsfang


	2. Chapter 2 Last doors

Tsukune Aono male gigolo chapter 2 The last doors are closing.

Tsukune franticly dug through the "help wanted ads" looking for a job that might pay him some money. Unfortunately all the ads were for minimum wage jobs that would never enable him to get the money required in the narrow two weeks he had. He quickly dialed Kyoko's cell phone only to have his blood freeze when he heard a mans voice on the other end.

"Hello Tsukune Aono by now you know that we have your parents and niece. You now have two weeks starting from today to get forty thousand dollars. You will bring it to the Yumi train station in Tokeyo Japan and place it in locker number 46. Once I get my money your sniveling little family will be let go. Now the locker is registered under your name so they will give you the key when you ask for it.

Do not contact the police or I'll start carving up your precious little family like you humans do a Christmas turkey. Go to the train station and you'll find that I left a little something there just for you, just to prove that I'm for real. Bye bye now, oh and good luck. Ha, ha!" The line went dead.

Tsukune franticly dialed back only to get Kyoko's voice mail on her phone.

"Oh what am I going to do!" Tsukune moaned!

Gin and Fong-Fong looked over at Tsukune like he had gone insane.

"Tsukune you're really serious about this aren't you buddy?" Gin asked as he picked up _**Miss. Bloodshed,**_a porn magazine that was made by youki for youki. On the cover was two busty naked succubi in a sixty nine position.

"Well good luck with that." Gin smiled as he turned away from his friend and began to read allowed from the article in the porn magazine.

"Kurumu Kurono, daughter of Queen Lilith Ageha Kurono, has shown no interest in pursuing any sexual relations with any of the suitors that her mother has set up for her. According to unknown sources within the royal palace the princess of the succubi has reportedly shown no interest in finding her mate of fate, her destined one."  
>Gin smirked in perverted lust.<p>

"Tsukune you have as much chance in making forty thousand dollars in two weeks as you have losing your virginity to Kurumu Kurono."

Tsukune sighed. '_I can't give up my family needs me. I'll look at that locker like the youki guy on Kyoko's phone said too. I can't tell Gin or Fong-Fong for one thing I don't want them involved and two they won't believe me even if I told them the truth.' _Tsukune thought.

With that Tsukune made his way out the door. He got into his car and made his way to the train station. The attended gave him the key like he requested.  
>Tsukune opened the locker a large silver locket. Tsukune opened it to see that it contained two pictures. One was of him and the other was of his father. It also contained a small lock of his hair from when Tsukune was a baby and he had his first trip to the barber.<p>

Tsukune felt like his heart had just stopped upon seeing the locket.

"Mom would never take that off….Oh god this is real."  
>Tsukune quickly locked the locker and grabbed his cell phone. He quickly dialed the number he swore he would never dial.<p>

"Hello Tsukune, my godson. I hope you are not calling to say you want the day off…..Lazy hands are the devils work….Ha! HA!" The creepy voice of his godfather spoke his cell phone. Even though the call came from across the dimensional barrier that separated the human from the youki world his godfathers voice carried with it the same creepy tone of voice that demanded respect.

"Godfather I need a favor…." Tsukune swallowed as he struggled to find how to best word his problem.

"Godfather listen my parents and Kyoko have been kidnapped by a youki. The kidnapper called me and says that he wants forty thousand dollars or he'll kill my parents and Kyoko unless I give him the money. He said that I have two weeks to give it to him! The man reserved a locker at Yumi train station in my name and he told me to put it in the locker once I have it.

He took mom's locket, you know the silver one with the pictures of me, dad and the lock of my hair in it. He put it in the locker for me to find and he told me not to go to the police or he'll kill them. Please help me godfather you have money and I-"

The echo of a creepy yet amused laugh of his godfather entered Tsukune's ear sending chills up his spine.

"Tsukune if you want a vacation from your job, I so graciously give you, so baldy all you had to do was ask….You don't need to tell me such a outrageous lie. Ha! HA! Enjoy the next two weeks off."

The line went dead leaving Tsukune feeling more alone and helpless than before.

"Great the last doors are closing and soon I'll be trapped….Oh great now what am I going to do?" Tsukune moaned silently as he clutched the locket and made his way home once more.

Hello everyone! I hope that everyone liked this chapter. As always review please!

Cheers Dogsfang


	3. Chapter 3 Nightmares and Memories!

Tsukune Aono Male Gigolo chapter 3 Nightmares and memories!

The rain it fell endlessly against the windows of the penthouse suite.

Inside a cute little girl with beautiful blue hair lay peacefully in bed untroubled by the thunder and lightning. A mans hand reached out from the shadows of the room and began to wrap a long thick black cord around the little girls arms and legs restraining her. Next he wrapped a thick wool cloth into her mouth gagging her while rousing her from sleep.

Out of the shadows stepped a man with greasy black hair dressed in a three piece suit. He began to take off his suit and pants. The little girls eyes widened in fright at the intruder and his actions. She struggled only receive a backhand slap from the man sending her tumbling backwards onto her bed.

"Alright baby you're going to be the sorest piece of succubus ass in the morning. HA! HA!" The man licked his lips as he pulled down his boxers. The little girl watched in disgust as his wrinkly withered limp dick steadily began to rise up to its monstrous length.

Suddenly a flash of bright orange fire roared like thunder shotting out of the narrow doorway the lead to the outer halls. The fire ball hit the mans chest scorching his flesh while blasting him ten feet through the wall and into the cold hard concrete.

"Stop! Get your hands off my daughter you filthy monster!" A man's voice shouted from the doorway. Then out of the shadows stepped a men with combed yet messy hair. At first glance it looked as though no matter how many times he had tried to get it to look nice and proper it wouldn't stay down.  
>He wore a dark blue uniform a long sword a his side, along with a few medals that gave a soft <em>clink<em>as they hit against each other.

A cold hard gaze filled with rage flicked from the disgusting naked man only to soften upon seeing the precious scared little girl .  
>He quickly ran over and untied his daughter. Putting a gloved hand on her shoulder he gave her a firm yet gentle gloved hand push forcing her behind him.<p>

The naked man closed his eyes and let his true nature come to light.  
>His body began to grow as muscles and flesh began to stretch. Soon the man whom had attempted to rape the little girl ceased to look like a man and soon the ugliness that was inside the man was reflected on his outside. For he ceased to looked like a human and looked one of the ethereal creatures a little child's nightmares are made of.<p>

The man flicked his wrist while snapping his fingers. A spark of fire rose up from the tips of his fingers it expanded as it shot forward like it had a mind of its own. The torrent of fire rose upwards taking on the form of a giant cobra, it lashed out enveloping the vile ogre in it burning mouth. The creature howled in pain feeling its flesh burn off the pain blinding him for several minutes which seemed like hours.  
>He fell to his knees.<p>

"Be thou for the people! That's what we alchemists do! I controlled myself ogre, the damage to your flesh isn't nearly as bad as it feels…You can call me Anata Kurono, or Lieutenant Colonal. Hell you can call me the flame Alchemist….Whatever you do remember the pain!"

The man flicked snapped his fingers another torrent of fire rose up from his fingers and shot down across the floor burning up the carpet and floor around the ogre encasing him in a pentagram of fire with the ogre at the center.

"That's a demon trap it should hold you until-What!"

The flame alchemist watched in horror as his fiery trap that bound the ogre puff out like a candle in the wind as another man stepped out from the shadows. He had neat combed over black hair and was wore a clean neat pressed jet black tuxedo and a blood red tie hung from his neck. He twirled a small circle stamped with a bunch of funny symbols on it.

The alchemist looked at the new arrival at the fight and sneered at the newcomer as his eyes gazed at the small pendant the man with flicking around like a plaything.

"Where did you get that?" The Anata demanded.

The vampire frowned as he spoke in smug tone.

"Truth be told old friend, I have no idea what this thing is nor what it does. All I was told was that it would undo your nasty little alchemy and your nasty little demon traps. Go ahead and kill my friend over there he's outlived his usefulness. Also my mistress sends her regards."

Anata looked at the ogre and vampire then said at he came to a troubling revelation.

"You came here to kill me didn't you."

The vampire clapped his hands in a mocking salute.

"Very good, the pedophile ogre over there was just bait to lure you out and now I will be your grim reaper. I have no regrets about fighting you to the death, let us journey together into the neither world." The vampire said eagerly throwing the amulet aside as he and the ogre rushed forward.

Anata looked worried but not undone as he drove his fist down into the floor and yanked up a sparking electrical cable. He touched it with his glove and cried. "Oh spirit of thunder and lightning unleash yourselves from your bindings and shackles and punish these men for their sins!"  
>Overhead a bolt of lightning struck the lightning rod on top of the building. The blast of pure energy shot down the lightning rod and due to Anata's spell shot through the network of cables and wires down to his glove.<p>

A single spark of electricity touched Anata's glove began to take on a sharp blue color. It grew in strength as the electricity in the cable now augmented by the lightning rose up and shot out striking the ogre electrocuting him with fifty thousand volts of electricity turning him into a pile of black goo.

The vampire used his speed and avoided the lightning blast. He got behind the alchemist and struck, driving his fist into the man's chest ripping out his heart.  
>Anata couldn't tell what hurt more, the blast of pain that now washed over his body or seeing the look of pure terror on his precious daughter's face.<p>

He gritted his teeth and began to draw a series of symbols on the floor with the blood that now spilled from his chest.

"I'm not afraid to die. In the interests of the public I will gladly accept my fate if it means I will be assured of your own demise as well. You're going to die right alongside me monster!" Anata screamed as he clapped his hands letting his alchemy work forcing the iron in his blood to separate itself from it. The blood on the floor shot upwards taking on the form of several sharp spikes which swiftly impaled the vampire behind him like a frog on a dissection table killing him.

Anata despite the pain turned to his daughter. He reached out and picked her up in his arms cradling her gently said softly so as not to scare her.

"Its alright my angel wings. Its alright my child….Your safe now. I love you and your mother….Tell her for me." A sudden cough forced more blood from Anata's mouth. He ignored it lost in a face of his daughter whom he would never see again.

"My daughter its important for a succubus to be desired and lusted for…But its even more important for a succubus to be loved, it's the root of their power. It's the power that comes from loving someone and loving them in return that can make a succubus all but invincible. Remember a youki with a kind heart is the strongest one alive. You may not understand this now but, you deserve to love someone and be loved by them in return. When a succubus finds their destined one they will find the missing part of their soul." Anata said as quickly as he could as he felt himself rapidly go numb.

"I love you Kurumu." Anata whispered as he felt the darkness take him and he knew no more as a bolt of lightning split the sky and thunder rolled.

**************************  
>In a spacious penthouse a older more mature woman bolted up from the bed and screamed.<p>

Kurumu screamed once more as she got out of bed and began to pace the floor. Thankfully neither her mother nor any of the servants had heard her scream.

"I had that nightmare again, every night since that night its happened. I keep reliving the night my father dead. Why won't it stop!" Kurumu screamed.

Hello everyone! I hope that all of you liked this chapter! As always review please.

Cheers Dogsfang


	4. Chapter 4 Oops there goes another one!

Tsukune Aono male gigolo chapter 4 Oops there goes another one!

A man with jet black hair dressed in old world lavish button up coat gritted his teeth and fangs as he limped toward the door of the majestic manor.

A woman with long flowing pink hair in a beautiful red dress waited for him by the door as she concealed her amusement behind a look of false apology.

"Why my lord Vald are you leaving so soon?" She asked.

"Good luck married that whore off! She's a fireball wrapped in several layers of bitch!" He snarled as he limped all the way to his limo.

The woman with the pink hair watched the limo roll out of sight under the brilliant starry sky.  
>She then proceeded to walk to a large oak door. She knocked twice and opened it and gazed upon a young lady with silvery hair and blood red eyes.<p>

Speeking softly she said. "Well done Moka, ten out of ten arrogant, snooty, weakling suitors sent packing. You have rejected them all. As your mother I say good job and you have done well to show them their place…..However," Akashya smiled sadly as she looked at her daughter. "Moka you can not keep doing this….Your father and I aren't going to be around forever, well actually we are," A small laugh crossed her face for a moment before she continued, "I mean that your father and I want to make sure that you are taken care of and provided for."

The silver haired girl glared at her mother.

"Mother I loathe all those weaklings! Those arrogant pricks who think of me as a trophy, a prize to be won and sat up upon a mantel! The suitors are rude conceded and I don't want any of them….Beside none of them can beat me on combat! Mother I want someone who is strong like father, yet is kind like you. I will not see any more suitors. I would rather lose every fight with my half sister Kokoa then deal with anymore self-righteous ingrates!" Moka snarled.

"Moka as the only heir to the clan you need someone with a strong bloodline, who is strong in both mind and body, and who can help you run the family business. True your father and I don't share the same goals and the organizations that we both founded often clash quite frequently but-"

"Mother I don't care about the politics of the various houses covens and clans! The house of Akashiya along with the house of Shuzen rule all the vampires. Its bad enough father is forcing me to look at suitors. Every single nobleman they have sent over has been a waste of my time."

Akashya sighed as she turned her head and left.  
>Moka growled.<p>

"Mother, father forgive me I want to find a man who is worthy of being my blood mate on my own."

Moka muttered as she reached under her bed for her suitcase and began to pack her things.

Hello everyone! I hope that all of you like this chapter!

As always review please. The more reviews I get the more motivation I get to work on the next chapter!

Cheers Dogsfang


	5. Chapter 5 A chat between old friends!

Rosario+Vampire Tsukune Aono Male gigolo chapter 5 A chat between two old friends.

Akasha shut the door to Moka's room and place her head by the door and listened Moka's proclamation about leaving home and finding a bloodmate all on her own. She listened for a few moments more listening to the sounds of her daughter as she began to pack her suit case.

The pink haired vampire smiled to herself proud of her daughters determination as well as her pride. Akasha reached down in between the folds of her dress and her leather corset, then pull out from between her breasts a cell phone. She quickly dialed a number and heard an all too familiar voice on the other end.

"Hello again Akasha. What do I own the pleasure of this call? Something tells me that it isn't a social one is it." The man's creepy voice would have made most vampire men piss themselves in fear and fight upon hearing his voice however Akasha simply laughed quietly and said.

"Hello to you too old friend….I have good news, the plan that the two of us thought up will need to be put into motion. You know the laws and rules of my race old friend. There can be no room for error if we are caught….Well, you know what will happen….." Akasha sighed for a moment.

Turning back to her phone she said firmly. "If you are ready-"

The man's demonic chuckle cut Moka's mother off.

"It should please you that the first stages of the plan are already in motion. I anticipated your daughter's reaction to the impotent old men her father arranged for her to meet."

Akasha narrowed her eyes suspiciously.  
>"How could you possibly know what Moka did to all those suitors?"<p>

"Akasha it wasn't hard….Moka is after all your daughter, you would have done the same as she, were you in her place. Yes Moka is truly your daughter. She's a fire ball wrapped in several layers of bitch HA! HA!"

Akasha resisted the urge to laugh and roll her eyes no matter how much she didn't want to admit it about her old friend being right about Moka.

"Yes your daughter needs a special type of someone to suit her particular tastes….Now as I was saying the first parts of the plan are in motion the board is set and the pieces are moving. The first stage is done, now you must do your part now. We'll be in touch Akasha." The man chuckled as he hung up the phone.

Akasha knocked at her daughters door.

"Moka please come out I want to talk to you please. I have something that I want to give you." Akasha called softly but firmly.

The door opened and Moka stepped outside a arrogant look on her face as she struggled to no betray any of her anger as she had done before.

"Moka fallow me please."

Moka then began to fallow her mother coldly watching her nod her head smiling to herself. Together mother and daughter as proceeded down the hallway further into the mansion Moka painfully unaware of her roll to play in the events to come. Akasha then opened to door to her room to begin to put the second part of the plan into action.

A few hours later Moka's mother lady Akasha Bloodriver watched from her bedroom window fully aware of her only daughter sneaking out the window of her room, down the side of the house, out to the limo in the drive way and off to freedom.

Hello everyone! I hope that all of you like this chapter! As always review please.

Cheers Dogsfang


	6. Chapter 6 A happy little walk!

R+V Tsukune Aono male gigolo chapter 6 A happy little walk!

**Four years ago!**

Tsukune walked through a field of dazzling wild yellow sunflowers. He carried a long iron rod with a spike on the end of it in one hand along with a large black bag slung over his shoulder. He reached up and wiped away the sweat from his forehead. He reached down for his overly large canteen. Popping it open he let it run freely into his mouth.

"ACK!" Tsukune gagged and spat out the liquid he had poured into his mouth from his large canteen.

"That isn't water its gasoline! Oh godfather can be sadistic with his pratical jokes! While I'm thinking about it…..For that matter why did my driver give me his cigar lighter? I know he said that it was a lucky lighter but there's got to be more to it…" Tsukune absent mindedly felt for the cigar lighter made of pure silver in his front pocket of his pants. As Tsukune looked around he once more began to relax and take in the sights. The bright yellow sun blazed over head casting its rays downwards. It brought to him a beautiful appreciation for mother nature and her ever constant beauty when she changes her gowns along with the seasons.

"I wander what the real reason my godfather wanted me to look at this place. Somethings tells me its not for the reason he gave me….I can't believe some people are using this place for dumping trash. I've picked up a bunch of crap already! Thank god this bag is enchanted." Tsukune let out a small sigh.

"Can't believe my godfather made the bag into a small pocket dimension, that way whatever I put in the bag ends up in the pocket dimension. I can collect as much trash as I want and the bag never gets full. Oh he's clever alright." Tsukune muttered as he bent down and picked up a crushed pop can off the ground that stuck out like a sore thumb.

"Its beautiful here, I think I'll ask godfather to pull some strings and get this place cleaned up. After all I can't do this job by myself…I like the city just fine, but everyone needs a little touch of natures beauty."

A blur of movement shot out from the corner of his eye.  
>Tsukune turned her head to the right only to feel something grab his right leg making him fall forward. His face landing in the sweet black earth.<br>Tsukune looked back at his leg hoping to see that his shoe had gotten caught on large root of some kind or perhaps a rock, but Tsukune was not as lucky.

"Oh damn!" Tsukune swore as he felt the earth beneath him tremble and drag him under!

Hello everyone! I hope that all of you like this chapter! As always review please! The more reviews I get the faster I work on getting the next chapter out.

Cheers Dogsfang


	7. Chapter 7 The seduction of Ruby!

R+V Tsukune Aono Male Gigolo chapter 7 The seduction of Ruby!

Tsukune let out a groan as he forced his eyes to obey his will. He and found himself without his shoes, socks, shirt and pants, wearing only his black boxers, stuck in a cave bound to the ground by several large brown roots wrapped tightly around his wrists and ankles!

Never minding his lack of dress Tsukune began to look around. He blinked as he saw a woman dressed in a strange dress with long dark hair wrapped up in a few braids picking at Tsukune's clothes.

"You're a witch aren't you?" Tsukune asked quietly. The dark haired witch stared at him silently saying nothing yet her eyes betrayed her amazement. She bent down and picked up Tsukune's wallet and began to look through it.

Inside were various pictures of his parents, his cousin, along with a small eleven year old girl dressed up in a cape and a witch's hat, with a magic wand which had a heart on top of it with a pentagram in its center.

The woman looked at Tsukune. "You're a human aren't you?" She asked slowly.

Tsukune nodded his head slowly and said. "Yes I'm human. What's your name? You're not the first witch I've met….I know another witch, like you….Well granted she's younger than you but she's extremely smart for a eleven year old….I saved her from a bunch of lizard men who were bullying her for being a border being. She kind of looks up to me…..So what's a nice witch like you doing in a cave like this?" Tsukune sighed as he looked at the raven haired witch once more.

The witch looked back at him slowly as she began to look at the pictures of the little eleven year old more closely and said a hint of skepticism in her voice. "My name is Ruby…..You said that you know another witch like me…..You don't hate my kind then? You act you don't hate us considering we are neither human nor youki?"

"No, I don't. Hating other people because they're different proves that you're a fool. Besides if I did hate witches then I wouldn't have done all those fun things with Yukari and I couldn't care for Yukari like I do, now could I?" Tsukune answered firmly.

Ruby looked at Tsukune her eyes betraying a hint of her true feelings as she smiled.

"Now what's your name?"  
>Tsukune coughed as he took a quickly gulp of musty air as he looked around the cave and said. "My name is Tsukune Aono…So Ruby what are you doing here?"<p>

Ruby looked at him and said. "I live here with my master. She took me in after my parents were killed by a drunk human who was driving a car. The two of them believed that humans and youki need each other. I used to believe that, but now it doesn't matter anymore… Now what are you doing here Tsukune Aono?" Ruby asked a hint of sadness in her voice.

Tsukune blinked as he felt a bit of dust get into his eyes causing him to shed a few tears.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I can't imagine living without my parents…." He said slowly.

"Well Ruby it's a pleasure to meet a witch. I've always thought witches and wizards interesting. Their not youki but their able to do things normal humans can't. Its amazing really." Tsukune said slowly.

'_This human doesn't hate my kind, he's different then the others….He even as a little witch for a friend. My master will be interested in this. He could be of some use to us. He's easy on the eyes too…..'_Ruby thought quickly as she began to slowly look Tsukune up and down as if mentally depriving him of the remaining clothing Tsukune had on him.

Tsukune swallowed as he struggled to ignore the lustful looks Ruby was now giving him.

"Now I was here picking up trash. It's a beautiful area here with all the sun flowers. I figured it'd be a shame to let the people who are dumping the trash here destroy its beauty. I was going to see if my godfather Mikogami could pull a few strings and get this place cleaned up. Well Ruby considering you live here with your master the two of must be angry about the trash dumping that's been going on here right?" Tsukune asked.

Ruby looked at him as she nodded her head. "Yes we are and in few minutes we are going to do something about it…Tonight the humans who have hurt this sunflower ranch will be punished."

Tsukune cocked his head slowly. "What do you mean, by that?"

Ruby didn't answer as she flicked her wand and the roots and vines that had bound Tsukune wrapped him tighter as out of the ground sprouted a long green plant that looked like venus fly trap only with razor sharp teeth. The plant walked forward and picked Tsukune up off the ground began to carry him out of the cave as it fallowed Ruby out.

Up ahead Tsukune saw another large group of demonic plants.

Ruby's master glared at Tsukune as he got close to her.

"Good Ruby you brought fresh meat for the plants. They need plenty of food if they are to rise up and devour all of mankind. Now offer him up." She said as she gestured to the demonic looking plants licking their lips at Tsukune eying him like prize stake. The baby plant dropped Tsukune on the ground and rushed off to stand in the large cluster of plants beside Ruby's master.

"Master Tsukune, I mean this human, hasn't done us any harm." Ruby swallowed as she addressed her master.

"If anything he was trying to help us. He was here picking up trash and he said that it was a shame the humans have been dumping trash here. Please we can let him go he's no harm to-AH! AH! OH!" Ruby screamed as she saw her master flick a finger only to feel one of the plants snap one of its long vines at her, striking on her back ripping the back of her dress while leaving a several long bloody streaks on her back.

"Stop it! You're hurting her!" Tsukune yelled as he struggled to free his wrists from the tight thorny vines that were wrapped around them as he rushed to Ruby's side.

"I'm sorry Master." Ruby whimpered painfully. "But if Tsukune….I mean the human has to die then can he get a last request?" Ruby said gasped as she moaned in pain.

Tsukune raised a eyebrow as he suddenly noticed something about Ruby's screams of pain.  
>Ruby's master narrowed her eyes and muttered as she fingered the book of magic in her hands. "Very well."<br>Ruby flicked her wand and the vines that wrapped around Tuskune's wrists detached themselves from him.

Tsukune swallowed as he looked around and though of something.

"Ummm…" Tsukune quickly reached behind his head and scratched it acted embarrassed.

"I'd like to be able to pee one last time before I die then I'd like to have ten minutes to have sex with your assistant."

Ruby's master looked disgusted at what he said but Tsukune pressed on.

"Look I'm a human and worse yet I'm a virgin. If I'm going die in the next few minutes then I don't what to die wanting to pee or be a virgin. Besides your assistant has a great pair of boobs and a beautiful body. I'd be lying if I didn't want to have sex with a woman as gorgeous as her. Besides you are a witch and I am a human. Its not like I can get away from a powerful witch like yourself. You can just flick your little fingers and have those plants tie me up or something. Oh before I forget…I need my pants back. There are condoms in there. Hey just because I'm a virgin doesn't mean I'm not prepared." Tsukune struggled to laugh.

Ruby looked at Tsukune and blushed as she took in Tsukune's words.

"Master I'm willing to watch him and make sure that he doesn't try to run. I'll do as he asks, besides I'll make it short….Ten minutes that's all I ask." Ruby blushed as she grimaced.

Ruby's master muttered something only to nodd her head.

Tsukune let out a sigh as he spied his canteen filling with gasoline along with his stick he used to pick up trash earilier. Ruby quickly ran into the cave a came back a few minutes later with Tsukune's pants and shirt.

Tsukune sighed as he felt inside and found the silver lighter the limo driver had given him.

Knowing Ruby's Master was still watching Tsukune then quickly ran up to Ruby and grabbed her throwing his hand over her mouth while he began to kiss and lick her ear all the while pulling down the remains of Ruby's dress. Removing his hand from her mouth he quickly began to distracted her with his kisses wanting to make it look convincing.

"Ruby you don't want to do this….You're different then your master. You're better than her. She doesn't care anything about your nor the people she will hurt. Tell me what do you think your parents would think of you if they were to see you now?" Tsukune hissed quietly so Ruby's master would not hear him. He began to bestow kiss after kiss making his way down from her cheek to Ruby's shoulder.

"You're about to help your master unleash an army of men eating plants upon mankind. Its true that humans aren't perfect but then again witches aren't either. So you need to ask yourself what you believe?" Tsukune whispered to her tenderly as he looked her in her eyes once again, before gently kissing Ruby's other ear and nipping it as he finished wrapping Ruby's injured back with the tattered remains of his shirt.

Tsukune then reached up and caressed Ruby's check stroking it tenderly.  
>Ruby sighed lustfully as she looked up at Tsukune as he grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. Strangely Ruby didn't offer any resistance to Tsukune's touches.<p>

"You need someone to serve, you need someone to please," Tsukune whispered fiercely, "Its your calling in life don't resist it. She can never be your master Ruby. Masters are kind, masters protect, they care for you."

Ruby felt her body shiver sensually under Tsukune's firm yet gentle hand as she felt him pull down the front of her dress and grope her breasts.  
>A sharp gasp followed by a moan of pleasure rose up from Ruby as she felt the subtle authority in Tsukune's touch as he pinched one of her nipples while he used his other hand to reach under her dress to grab her bottom and begin to squeeze it.<p>

"Its not too late to change Ruby," Tsukune hissed into Ruby's ear while he pinched her bottom. He quickly fallowed it up with a sharp spank to make sure that he had Ruby's undivided attention, "I can help you if you let me. Honor your parents memory and make them proud of you.  
>You have the choice to become something greater and nobler then you are now here and now." Tsukune whispered as he once again grasped Ruby's bottom while at the same time he used his other hand to firmly grasp her breast then deliver a sharp shot to Ruby in form of another pinch of one of her bare nipples.<p>

"Ruby…" Tsukune whispered huskily as he nibbled one of Ruby's ears.

Ruby felt her body shudder in pleasure and in pain at Tsukune's touches.

"Ruby listen to me, from now on I will be your _**new master**_! You will be mine!" Tsukune hissed as he kissed her firmly feeling Ruby push herself into him. She was all practically humping Tsukune already.

_'I have my pride as a witch and as a woman. I will never bow before anyone but my master. I swore I would have one master and one master only. This human he's not like the others…He's different. He says that he wants cares for me however I will not except him blindly. Now I will see if he is worthy of becoming my master.'_Ruby thought silently.

"Master!" Ruby gasped as she felt Tsukune use his other hand as he reached down under Ruby's dress and pushed aside her lacy black panties and began to stroke her womanly folds. Ruby began to gasp and squirm as she dropped her wand and grabbed Tsukune's hand as he tried to pull his fingers away from her pussy.

"Ruby please help me stop your master, otherwise innocent people, human and youki will die. You can help me if you want. Its up to you…Our ten minutes are up and your master will be wanting to turn me into fertilizer." Tsukune whispered as he released her bottom from his grasp and reluctantly yanked his fingers away from her pussy. His actions forcing a twisted gasp and moan from the equally frustrated witch.

Tsukune quickly got on his pants then quickly gave Ruby a firm smack on her bottom fallowed by a quick wink. Never one to waste time Tsukune quickly ran and then threw the remaining gasoline onto the man eating plants. He flicked the silver lighter getting a strong flame then dropping it on the ground striking the gasoline which light the massive hoard of demonic plants on fire. Ruby's Master screamed upon seeing the plants burn due to the gasoline. But her scream was cut short by Tsukune who stabbed her with the long spiked tip of his stick he had used to pick up trash earlier.

"Suffer not a witch to live." Tsukune said as he gritted his teeth and using all the strength he had grabbed the long stick and used it to push Ruby's master into the burning flames.

The man eating plants began to eat at her as she screamed as the fire scored her flesh as she struggled to escaped as the plants tightened their grip upon her even as the roaring flames burned all around them. One final scream echoed across the hills until the fire had consumed both the vile plants and the wicked witch.

Tsukune began to pant a little as he bent down and picked up the spell book that Ruby's master had dropped.

Tsukune looked at Ruby a look of sadness in his eyes. "Ruby I'm sorry….I had to do that she left me no choice…Lets get out of here." Tsukune said began to rip his shirt up and tie it around Ruby's bleeding back.

*************************************************  
><em><strong>Present<strong>_

"On that day master Tsukune stole my heart forever!" Ruby cried happily lost in the happy memory of she and Tsukune's first meeting as she finished putting the files away in the filing cabinet. She quickly fingered her cell phone and began to dial her master Tsukune's number.

Hello everyone! I hope that all of you liked this chapter! As always review please.

Cheers Dogsfang


	8. Chapter 8 All alone in the dark!

R+V Tsukune Aono Male Gigolo ch 8 All alone in the darkness!

Kyoko smelled something that reminded her of her dead fathers rancid smelling socks as it hit her nose. The revolting odor forced her from the blessed sleep of unconsciousness and into the cold harsh reality. She struggled to see, however a pair of jet black goggles keep her from seeing anything along with a large black bag over her head. A thick a ball gag inside her mouth prevented her from voicing her complaints about her situation. Where ever she was she could tell that she was sitting in some kind of chair and she could feel a pair of handcuffs around her wrists locking them behind her and a thick straitjacket was locked around her to keep her from moving much. She could also feel another pair of handcuffs locked around her ankles locking her into the wheelchair.

Suddenly Tsukune's cousin felt something sharp rip into her neck. She struggled to scream as she felt something drink her blood. Thrashing around did little to help. A backhand slap made the darkness spin all around her as she began to lose consciousness, she felt the vampire begin to inject her blood into her.

Hello everyone! I hope that all of you like this chapter! As always review please!

Cheers Dogsfang


	9. Chapter 9 A unhealthy habit and a invite

R+V Tsukune Aono Male Gigolo chapter 9 A unhealthy habbit.

First I do not own Rosario+Vampire. Second the last chapter was messed up and this next few pages got erased from it due to a glitch in the file when I uploaded it. So enjoy!

Mikogami was normally a patient man, it was normal for him to wait years if not centuries to extract justice from those whom had wronged him and his allies; however he was not this morning nor for that matter any morning since he had claimed the boy Tsukune as his one and only god son. Once more he began to mentally brace himself for what he knew he had to do.

His flowing white cloak was wrapped around him like a second skin as he descended a long narrow stairway into a large cavern. Three large coffins lay on large stone tables. Mikogami went to the first one and pushed it open. Inside it lay a beautiful looking man dressed in silk robes.

He had long curly silky black hair and smooth white skin. The robes clung to his body yet they seemed to show off a hint of the mans muscular chest. A pair of leathery jet black wings lay curled up on either side of his form and a long leathery tail drooped down between his took out a syringe from inside his robes and stuck it inside the mans body carefully extracting a portion of his blood just as he had done many times before.

The task done Mikogami closed the sarcophagus and moved silently on to the next one.  
>Mikogami walked silently over to the next coffin. He pushed open the lid and gazed inside. Inside this sarcophagus lay a woman with long curly blue hair. She too had a pair of leathery wings and a tail between her legs.<p>

A pair of large firmly rounded breasts graced the dead woman. It would be clear to any guy that this woman before she had died was blessed with curves in all the right places considering that her skimpy jet black dress barley covered her in death just as it had in life. Mikogami took out another syringe and plunged it into the dead woman's arm carefully extracting her blood just as he had did before.  
>Task done Mikogami placed the syringe into one of the pockets of his robes. Then moving on to the last coffen.<p>

He pushed open the clear glass like lid. Inside lay a well endowned woman of ethereal type beauty, dressed in snow white robes with elegant white, silvery hair. Mikogami once more took out an empty syringe and plunged it into the dead woman's arm carefully withdrawing a portion of her blood. The task done he carefully closed the lid and put the syringe into his robes.

Turning away from the coffins Mikogami began to walk down another narrow tunnel of jagged rock. A few minutes later Mikogami stopped for a moment and simply stared at the massive monstrosity in front of him. The massive jet black youki behemoth in front of him looked like a creature from the human movie alien. It lay encased in the massive cavern wall in front of Mikogami simply continent to sleep away the ages. Mikogami approached it slowly as he removed a syringe from within the folds of his robes has he had down numerous times before.

He walked forward to a section where a small section of skin was exposed and began to withdraw blood from the nightmarish creature. The task done Mikogami quickly turned and left, making his way back to his office.

A short time later he lay the various syringes filled with the various types of blood on his desk, then turned to the other item that was on it. On his desk sat a large chess board. He began to move the pieces in a specific order until the black king was put into check. The top of the chest board split open reveling a hidden compartment inside it.

Inside were many small glass jars filled with a vile green liquid. Several small slimy black leeches hissed at The Board chairman from inside their glass prisons. Mikogami paid them no mind as he went to his desk and pull open a drawer. He withdrew several syringes and began to begin his gruesome task. Beside him stood a man with the same glowing eyes dressed in a blue uniform.

In his right hand he held the same silver lighter that he had lent to Tsukune to which the boy had once used it to burn a dangerous witch along with her man eating plants up.

Mikogami rolled up the sleeve of his friend known only to Tsukune as "Bus Driver," as well as his own sleeve.

Mikogami then plunged the needle into The Bus Drivers right arm and began to withdraw his blood. Quickly sitting the syringe aside on his desk, he began to withdraw his own blood as well. Once more he sat the syringe containing his own blood on his desk. Then he reached inside the hollow chess board and withdrew a small glass jar containing a leech.

Lifting the lid off the jar then picking up the leech between his thumb and forefinger, Mikogami plunged the needle into the leech. The little creature, if it had a voice it would have been screaming in pain at the treatment it was receiving. Mikogami then quickly withdraw the leeches blood from it. Then The Bus Driver burned it with his lighter.

Mikogami then reached across his desk for a large coffee mug and then began to take each syringe and put the blood he had extracted into the coffee mug once each syringe was completely empty did he begin to mix the twisted concoction together like a bartender would a drink for a customer.  
>He quickly closed the opening in the chest board and put the syringes away just in time to his favorite and, for that matter only godson, Tsukune Aono open the door to his office.<p>

"Hello Mikogami sama and Bus Driver." Tsukune bowed to both his godfather and his friend.

"I'm pleased that you didn't forget your usual morning meeting with us my godson, just because I gave you the next two weeks off. I expect you here every morning. Just like you have been since your parents sent you to me when you were but eight years old.…I like to think of this as a ritual of sorts that helps the three of us bond…." Mikogami chuckled darkly as he gestured to the coffee mug he had put the blood into.  
>Tsukune tried not to grimace at the sight of his godfathers special coffee.<p>

'_Yuck you would think that after seven years of drinking my godfathers' homemade rock gut that he calls "coffee" I'd get used to it. But it still tastes as disgusting as it did when I first tasted it when I was eight! If I didn't know better I'd swore that I was tasting blood. But that's just plan silly… Truth is the only reason I drink the stuff is because I'll hurt Mikogami's feelings if I don't. Oh well at least he only makes me drink it once a day. You would think that after seven years the old man would take a hint that his his homemade special brew tastes like crap and then open up his wallet with the jaws of life and spring for Starbucks instead.' _Tsukune thought.

"Here's your coffee Tsukune I made it myself. Its fresh…Be sure to drink every drop or you'll hurt my feelings. You don't want to hurt my feelings now do you?"  
>Though it was posed as a question Tsukune knew that there was only one answer that his godfather would hear. Tsukune sat down in a chair and said.<p>

"No Mikogami sama. I know you put along of work into your coffee…."  
><em><br>'Umm, I think that I'm going to need a lot of cream and sugar for this like I usually do.' _Tsukune thought quickly as he felt the raven haired witch Ruby come up behind dressed in sexy maid outfit that looked like it belonged on a porn star. She slowly began running her fingers through his hair lulling him into a false sense of peace only to quickly grab his head and thrust it in between her ample breasts.

"Master oh how I have missed you! Is there anything you want me to do for you? I can do your laundry, clean your room, I can give you a bath and then a massage. You'd like that wouldn't you master?" Ruby said happily while Tsukune struggled to breathe.

"Yes Ruby its fine we'll do it later." Tsukune gasped as he pulled his head from between the two melons that were Ruby's breasts.

Tsukune's reply made the witch even more happy then before. "Great master! I'll get my cauldron all warmed up! It's a big one that has just enough room for the two of us to bath in. Now then I have your usual ten packets of sugar and creamer. Let me put those in for you." The perverted witch cried happily as she began to add the large amounts of sugar and creamer to Tsukune's "coffee" as she slowly began to mix them together.

Mikogami watched amused at Tsukune's reaction to Ruby's blatant advances toward him.

"Now Tsukune I know I said that I would give you the next two weeks off and I will but in exchange I need a favor." Mikogami said dangerously. He withdrew an invitation from the folds of his robes and presented it to Tsukune.

"This is an invitation to a massive party happening tomorrow tonight and I have been invited to attend it. I don't like social gatherings, I find them so confining….So I am going to send you in my place….It will be filled with various rich youki and humans from all over the place. I trust that my lessons to you in proper dinning and social etiquette in regards to the upper higher class of humans and youki will not be wasted?"

Tsukune quickly chugged the vile coffee down as quickly as he could then answered his godfather.

"No godfather I will act like perfect gentleman." Tsukune smiled.

Mikogami looked at him smiling as though he had just won the lottery.

"Good I trust that you will. After all if you make fool of yourself you will of course disgrace yourself, your family, and it will most importantly reflect badly on me, and you don't want that to happen now do you?" Mikogami said as he leaned forward and looked Tsukune right in the face.

Tsukune swallowed as he quickly caught the meaning behind his godfathers words.

"Don't worry I won't let you down. Well I better get ready….You know review things etiquette and all that." Tsukune said quickly as he got up. The Bus Driver chuckled darkly as he reached over and pushed Tsukune back down in the chair.

"Not yet boy. Your godfather has something for you." The Bus Driver said cryptically as Tsukune watched The Exorcist reach inside his robes and pull out a thin golden cross covered in funny Sanskrit along with a silvery chain attached to it from inside his robes. It looked like an exact copy of the one he himself wore around his right wrist.

He began to quickly chant something in an obscure language that Tsukune didn't recognize. The Rosario cross began to glow as it hovered in the air for a few moments then to shot through the air only for the silvery chain to begin to wrap itself around Tsukune's wrist.

Seeing Tsukune's look of alarm on his face The Exorcist smirked creepy and said. "Don't worry its a good luck charm of sorts Tsukune. Its my gift to you….Enjoy." The old youki lord smiled as he then turned to The Bus Driver and nodded. The man then walked over to a shelf and pick up a large package wrapped in blue wrapping paper and gave it to Tsukune.

Tsukune looked at the package in front of him then over at the Bus Driver then said.

"Sir does this thing isn't some sort of prank to get me back for the time I gave you those pamphlets with the twelve steps to quite smoking, and that other pamphlet that said "smoking causes impotency," "smoking makes you little willie go limp" and "quite smoking the coffin nails" along with the self help guide to quite smoking, the nicotine gum and nicotine patches?" Tsukune said hesitantly. The Bus Driver said nothing only continued to smile at Tsukune in his equally creepy way.

Tsukune swallowed as he hesitantly opened the package with the care and skill of a man attempting to defuse a nuclear bomb.

Much to Tsukune's surprise inside of it was a black tuxedo, black vest, black pants and a pair of black suede shoes.

The Bus Driver then chose that moment to blow a smoke ring in his face forcing Tsukune to cough.

"It's a special tuxedo that I had made especially for you boy." The Bus Driver said as he took another drag on his cigar.

"It should fit you nicely. I hope that you go to the party and have a good time." He chuckled as he watched Tsukune admire the gift. Tsukune put then invitation inside then closed the box. He once more tried to get to his feet only to get pushed down by the Bus Driver.

"Hold on boy I think you might be missing something." He chuckled darkly as he looked at Tsukune's look of bewilderment.

"Ah yes you might be needing these as well." The Bus Drive chuckled darkly as he reached inside his pants pocket and pulled out three boxes. He tossed them to Tsukune and secretly enjoyed himself as he watched Tsukune's reaction.

Tsukune turned ten new types of red as he read the boxes that The Bus Driver had given him.

One box read "Trojan condoms," and the second one said, "Happy woman vaginal condoms," while the third read, "Lenovee morning after pills."

"Bus Driver what do you think I am a male gigolo!" Tsukune shouted only to quickly shut his mouth and slap his hand across it, as the full weight of his current situation fell upon him once more. As well as what Tsukune suddenly realized he would, unfortunately, have to do in the next few weeks.

The Bus Driver was now smiling like a mad man. "You said it not me boy. HA! HA!" The elder youki laughed at Tsukune's words, while The Exorcist simply smiled the same creepy smile and said nothing.

"Remember boy don't drink a lot or you could end up wandering what or who you did last night. HA! HA! Also a good condom and morning after pill is a like a sword or a gun. You would rather have it and not need it, then need it and not have it.

Besides just think poor mother would die of shock and your fathe would be ashamed of you and your godfather would castrate you if you had a child from a unprotected intercourse.

But an on a more cheerful note I'm sure that there will probably be plenty of beautiful ladies at the party, and a few of them could be attracted to you." The Bus Driver chuckled darkly loving seeing Tsukune blush once more.

"Remember boy a great lover is one who doesn't romance a different lady every night but, one who romances the same woman every night for a life time. Its not always about the sex with the ladies boy. Sometimes a lady just wants a gentleman to listen to her. Remember that it could come in handy someday. Now go get ready and have fun.

One final thing don't do anything or anyone I wouldn't do and if you do, don't name it after me." The Bus Driver chuckled as he and The Exorcist watched as Ruby grabbed Tsukune by his free arm and pulled him out the door so she could help him get ready.

Hello everyone! I hope that all of you liked this chapter! As always review please. It helps me write the next chapter faster.

Cheers Dogsfang


	10. Chapter 10 Rub a dub dub!

R+V Tsukune Aono male gigolo chapter 10 Rub a dub dub there's a pervert in the tub!

Warning this chapter contains a lemon if you don't like it then don't read it.

Tsukune opened his eyes after a quick nap of his review in high social dinning only to find something round and large inside his mouth that constricted his air flow. Feeling something soft beneath him he looked and saw that he was surrounded by a bunch of soft black pillows laying in a small but comfortable bed. He could feel something cold and hard wrapped around his wrists locking them behind his back.

Tsukune was quickly figuring out who had set up this little love nest. To add insult to injury Tsukune quickly realized that he was as naked as the day he was born. A part of him was fighting the embarrassment and humiliation in regards to what would happen if someone he knew were to see him like this. Gin and Fong-Fong would think he had lost what was left of his mind seeing him in such a degrading and outright ridiculous possition after all the two of them saw him as the good boy whom never did anything risky or perverted.

"Oh master you're awake! I'm so glad. I found you asleep and thought that you would like a study break!" An all too familiar voice cried happily. Tsukune looked over to see Ruby dressed in her funny dress with a look of absolute rapture on her face as she stripped off her dress till she was as naked as Tsukune was.  
>The raven haired witch quickly, rushed forward and attached a leather collar wrapped up in a silky black velvet around his neck. The collar wasn't painfully tight around his neck however Tsukune could still feel it silky hard presence around his neck.<p>

Then Ruby quickly attached a leash to the collar around Tsukune's neck.

"Come on Master." Ruby cooed urging Tsukune to get up, clearly delighted by the situation and his helplessness. The raven haired witch then gave the little leach a small tug and forced Tsukune to his feet, then she gave another quick yank to force Tsukune to follow her. Ruby looked ecstatic holding the leash and walking Tsukune out of her room like a human would walk a dog, acting like it was the most normal thing in the world.

When Tsukune and Ruby entered the hallway outside her room Tsukune's face burned red with embarrassment, well aware of his naked state and it was reinforced by the fact that he was being led around like a common human dog. Tsukune didn't try to stop, thinking that resisting Ruby would do him no good considering Ruby would could easily give the leash a sharp tug to make Tsukune follow her if he didn't want to fall flat on his face.

'_Oh great kami please, I beg of you let no-one else be around to see me being paraded around like this!' _Tsukune prayed silently as he fallowed Ruby.

The wide hallway was lined with thick wooden walls illuminated by flaring torches every few steps, and between the torches on either sides of the walkway were wooden doors similar to the one that led into Ruby's bedroom. Ruby continued to led Tsukune down the hallway by the leash a few steps in front of him. Granted Ruby was also naked, but she paid it no mind.

Despite Tsukune's embarrassment and fear of being seen he soon felt his eyes drawn to Ruby's bare bottom. His brown orbs soon began to take in its sweet features. Its firmness and roundness, the way it swayed with the gracefull movements of her hips as she walked confidently unafraid down the hall way. Despite the situation or perhaps because of it Tsukune began to feel a subtle stirring in his limp cock.

"Here we are master!" Ruby smiled happily, quickly coming to a halt next to a door on the left side of the corridor. She turned and looked at Tsukune, a look of pure lust and hunger painted on her face.

"Now its time to clean you up."

Ruby opened the door, and quickly dragged Tsukune into the room by the velvet leather collar around his neck. Tsukune's eyes widened in surprise getting his first glimpse of the room seeing for the first time what it was. The room in front of him was square, the floor, walls and ceiling were covered in small triangular black tiles. Up on the far wall was a large shower nozzle, and by the floor and walls of the left and right walls lay two leather cuffs wrapped up in velvet attached to chains which in turn were attached to the walls. A steel hook protruded from the ceiling in front of the shower nozzle.

Tsukune didn't resist as Ruby took him towards the middle of the room. Ruby bent down and secured the handcuffs around Tsukune ankles to the ones on the floor, which ended up making him stand with his legs far apart. Humming happily to herself as she came back up, grinning like a made woman. Ruby took a few thick braids of her hair and brushed them lightly against Tsukune's vulnerable balls hanging there temping the perverted witch like a apple that had first tempted eve.

Tsukune would have moaned due to Ruby's actions however just as quickly as she started Ruby abruptly stopped her lustful actions. She then quickly un-cuffed Tsukune's hands and moved them in front of him then she quickly re-cuffed them. Ruby then took the little chain between the cuffs on the hook in the ceiling, slowly stretching Tsukune upwards toward the ceiling so he would be unable to move his legs, and thus would be unable to get his hand-cuffs off the hook to which Ruby had placed them.

Thankfully for Tsukune the position Ruby had put him in wasn't to uncomfortable, but thankfully it was one he could live with.

"Now then master," Ruby said softly, standing in front of Tsukune. Her large, soft breasts pressed against him, her head lay on his chest giving it a gentle kiss then she looked up into his eyes and said." Its time to get you all cleaned up." She purred as she quickly removed Tsukune's ball-gag and kissed him before he could speak, then quickly put the gag back in. Ruby then flicked a small button on the shower nozzle with one of her fingers. It quickly shot out a blast of warm water.

Ruby sighed happily feeling the hot water being sprayed over her naked body as well as her masters. The raven haired witch quickly began to reach out and began to rub her hands all over Tsukune's naked chest, neck and shoulders, letting the water as well as her fingers rub him down. The warmness of the clean water felt heavenly against Tsukune, that he was unable to stop himself from letting out a pleasure induced-moan from behind the ball-gag.

"Does that feel good, master?" Ruby cooed as she smiled as she walked around Tsukune to stand against his back, pushing her wicked witchy flesh against Tsukune. She began to reach around me with her hands to massage the warm water into her masters chest and abdomen. Tsukune let out a muffled pleasure filled moan as he felt his dick hardening due to Ruby's efforts.

Despite Ruby's lustful actions Tsukune felt tired and yet at the same time relaxed and yet aroused under the warm water. Ruby giggled slightly seeing Tsukune jump slightly reveling in her own pleasure when her heard Tsukune let out a dull groan when she grabbed his cock, and began to gently stroke it even as she licked his neck playfully, humming to herself and loving having complete control over her master whom she had given him complete control over her life.

Pressing her wet breasts against Tsukune, while she reached down and firmly grasping his dick and began pumping it hard. She then moved one of her hands lower on her master and began to cup the firm orbs that were his balls, kneading them lovingly and adding to her masters' arousal and sexual pleasure. Tsukune closed his eyes as he let out muffled groan after muffled moan feeling Ruby's touch.  
>Her touches seemed all too perfect, for she seemed to know exactly where to apply pressure and when to twist her wrist, even as her other hand juggled Tsukune's balls with tender touches like a clown would juggle balls in the circus.<p>

However, it soon seemed that Ruby was full of surprises for she knelt down behind Tsukune, making sure to slide her wet, soft breasts all the way down his back as she did, all the while still using both her hands to stroke Tsukune's dick while she play with his testicles. Tsukune then gasped for a quick breath as a new sensation shot down his body. He shuddered as he quickly came to the shocking realization that the perverted witch Ruby had begun licking his asshole, pressing her face against his butt checks and letting her tongue run free.

'_Ruby oh! How could you be so inexperienced and yet be so talented! It feels strange and yet once it gets past the first shock it actually feels great!'_ Tsukune thought_. 'Oh god a few more sessions with Ruby and I may end up like Gin….Now that a crazy thought!'_Tsukune thought to himself as he once more felt Ruby and her warm, slick tongue expertly circled and flicked against his ass, using slow and pushing gestures while her hands still worked on his manhood.

_'Oh Gin would kill to be in my place right now….Then again Gin would never believe me if I told him about this. Oh Ruby's too talented I'm going cumm.'_Tsukune closed his eyes reveling in the warmth of the shower, one of Ruby's hand stroking his cock, while the other one worked on his balls, all the while her slippery snake like tongue was pushing against his anus. Ruby continued to push her tongue into Tsukune's ass, giving him more of the strange sensation that was growing so intense that it was quickly pushing him over the edge.

Suddenly Ruby jerked both her hands and tongue off Tsukune, denying Tsukune the pleasure of his orgasm. Tsukune began to pant as he watched as Ruby walked around me to stand in front of Tsukune once again letting the falling water hit her neck and shoulders.

She looked at me, smiling dangerously as she said. "Master have I pleased you?" Ruby asked. Tsukune despite the gag quickly nodded. Ruby cooed at her masters praise pressing herself against Tsukune.

"Master just think and imagine all the things I can do to you later." She grinned, affection showing in her eyes.

"For now, though I'll have to be happy with this and cleaning you up." Ruby bent down and kissed the tip of Tsukune's penis only to turn away as she bent down and picked up a small basket filled with assorted soaps, lotions and oils. Tsukune suddenly felt Ruby grabbed his bottom as she took the basket to put it down next to Tsukune.

"Humm my master you're so eager and ready." Ruby smiled, running her fingers softly over Tsukune's hard dick.

"Don't worry I'll give you a good wash," Ruby whispered as she pressed herself against Tsukune in front of the water jets "And I won't miss a spot..." she added with a whisper, grinning as she slid her hand downwards and lovingly cradled Tsukune's balls.

"Would you like that master? Hmm?" Ruby whispered darkly sensually, hungrily as she looked at the man whom had earned the right to be her new master.

Ruby leaned in letting her lips almost touched Tsukune's ear, her breath felt hot against Tsukune's wet skin.

"I would love nothing more than to sink to my knees and suck you off right for the next few hours my master," she whispered quite lustfully, all the while making faint moaning noises to confirm her statement to Tsukune.

"But Mikogami sama wants me to greet a old friend of his who will be arriving here shortly. So I'm sorry master but I'm afraid that I'm only allowed to make you cum one time during our hour together, due to Mikogami sama's request….. So I want to save that sweet, sweet moment when I make you cum until the very end when I know you'll give me the most of seed..." Ruby bit her lower lip hungrily, purring into Tsukune's ear.

"Now just relax, my Master and let me clean and rinse your body."

Ruby quickly turned around and pressed her back and ass against Tsukune, her hands took a hold of his hips. Slowly putting her head back, resting it on Tsukune's chest in a seductive manor as she let the shower spray her body down, all the while rubbing herself against Tsukune's body and his stiff manhood. Ruby turned over and kissed Tsukune then she leaned down giving Tsukune a great view of her bottom and womanly folds as she grabbed one of the bottles from the basket.

She poured a large amount of a thick orange liquid in the palm of her hand, and rubbed her hands together to work up a lather, which she then applied to Tsukune's hair. Standing in front of Tsukune and pushing her soft wet breasts against his wet chest. Her talented soft fingers massaged the soap into every inch of Tsukune's scalp and hair bringing her master to a state of sweet relaxation.

"Put your head back master and close your eyes." Ruby whispered as she took the shower nozzle off the wall, using one hand to cover Tsukune's eyes while she used the shower nozzle to clear all the shampoo out of Tsukune's hair, making sure none got in his eyes. While she did this, she leaned her head in close and gently kissed his neck lovingly.

Ruby finished cleaning Tsukune's hair and letting his neck go with a little suck and pout, the raven haired witch put the nozzle back on the wall, turning it to make the stream go to the side of the two of them, then leaned down to fetch a second bottle. Taking it out of the basket she stood back up, and smiled as she proceeded to pour some of the bluish stuff directly onto Tsukune's shoulders and chest.

Putting the bottle back down, Ruby spent several minutes rubbing the overly generous amount of bluish soap into Tsukune, slowly working every muscle with massaging hands. The look in her eyes was that of one who had difficulties controlling herself, as Tsukune saw her eying his rapidly rising cock. Tsukune had a feeling the witch had purposely avoided it for now, even as she rubbed the soap onto Tsukune's thighs and down his legs. Instead of walking around to do Tsukune's back,  
>Ruby pressed herself firmly against Tsukune, nearly sending him falling to the floor of the shower, despite the fact that his legs were separated and fastened by the thick chains.<p>

Ruby then began with her two handfuls of lather which she worked into Tsukune's back. The perverted witch was firmly rubbing one of her thighs against his cock and balls, for soon she started to moan softly as she looked at moan. Softly and repeatedly, Ruby moaned while she washed Tsukune's back and rubbed his cock with her thigh. Ruby felt like her pussy was threatening to burst because she wanted to fuck her master so badly, to take pleasure from her masters ultimate pleasure that came from when she would take his seed into her body from sucking he's dick.

"Oh master I can't take it..." Ruby groaned as she started to rock her body which made her soapy breasts slide up and down against Tsukune's chest.

"I want your cock so badly master..." she whimpered sensually, moving her hands down to grab it and work on her master's ass.

Ruby let out a aggravated shudder as she placing her wet soapy pussy on one of Tsukune's soaped up thigh. She quickly turned the nozzle back to shower the two of them with water, and then she continued to grind her pussy against Tsukune's wet skin, using her hands to hold on to him. She rubbed her burning womanhood on Tsukune, she groaned as she gradually picked up her pace, her breathing and volume increasing as well. Tsukune could see her time and time again sneak a look at his cock. Ruby was incredibly horny, and she wanted her masters hard manhood, but apparently she still managed to honor her word and to only let Tsukune cum once. That didn't stop her hand from cradling masters's balls, however.

"I'm gonna cum soon master..." she announced between groans after a few minutes, still playing with Tsukune's testicles with her wet and knowing fingers. Her hips moved so that her slick pussy slid up and down my wet thigh that was glistening with soap, water and her own juices.

"I'm gonna... soon...Master…" she repeated, and moved her hand from Tsukune's balls to start stroking his shaft.

A loud muffled groan was Ruby's reward. Finally she reached out and touched Tsukune cock, stroking it slowly and lovingly. She probably wasn't going to let Tsukune get any release, but, Tsukune didn't care he just hung there and just just soaked up the knowing caresses and the feel of her wet pussy grinding his thigh.

"Master I'm Cumming!" Ruby cried as the climax washed over her, and whether it was involuntary or no Ruby didn't know but she gripped Tsukune's cock tighter and stroked him faster as she came, pumping him while she trembled, moaned and howled beside him. As her orgasm started to recede, so did the speed of her hand, eventually coming to a complete stop. Shifting to stand behind Tsukune panting and recovering, Ruby began to rinse the soap off Tsukune's body as well as the feminine juices off his thigh as though nothing had happened.

Ruby had succeeded in quenching her horniness for now, but she knew herself well enough. It wouldn't last.

"I look forward to the night after next Master." Ruby said when she had gotten the last of the soap off Tsukune as she, bent down to grab a third bottle from her basket. Ruby once more began to press herself against Tsukune's back. Ruby then reached around and poured some of the bright purple colored liquid into the palm of her hand before putting the bottle back down.

"Your godfather has promised to let me spend some time alone with you the night after next..." Ruby whispered sensually as she, worked the soap in her hands to work up a lather.

"Oh master I'm going to cook you dinner to thank you for all you've done for me," she whispered, and her soapy hands grabbed Tsukune's cock. "And then I'll crawl into bed with you then we'll never stop enjoying each other..." Ruby gazed hungrily at Tsukune.

Tsukune let out a muffled groan through his gag as Ruby's slick hands started massaging the soap onto his body, using painfully slow gestures to apply a generous coat. As one hand stopped to "wash" his hard, sensitive cock, Tsukune fel the other hand begin to grasp his balls and lather them up covering them with soap.

"Oh the night after tomarow master I will can make you cum as many times as you want..." she whispered huskily in Tsukune's ear, and kissed his cheek while her hands worked on washing his cock. Standing against Tsukune's back, he could feel Ruby's hard nipples poke against his skin as well as the soft flesh of her breasts. The water soon washed away all the soap, but still Ruby kept pumping Tsukune.

"Master how many times do you think I can make you get off?" she asked mischievously, her head already filled with ideas and images of the two of them together.

After a little while the hand that massaged my balls came up to join the other in stroking my shaft. Tsukune had no idea for how long the two of them stood like that, but he wanted to howl at the unbearable slowness in which his naughty witch was playing with him was driving him mad.

"Now master I can't wait anymore..." she smiled hungrily as she got up and turned off the shower before slowly sinking to her knees in front of Tsukune, keeping her gaze as him as she did.

"Master please allow me your toy the release she craves I need it!" Ruby screamed as she placed her hands on Tsukune's thighs Ruby wasted no time as she opened her mouth and drew Tsukune's cock into her, taking it all the way down her throat. Tsukune groaned in a muffled sweet pleasure, feeling the warmness of Ruby's wet mouth envelop his cock and the incredible suction that accompanied it. She put everything she had into it as she sucked Tsukune deep and hard, looking in her masters eyes as she did, taking great pleasure in both tasting Tsukune as well as knowing what would soon come as long as she kept doing what she did.

Slurping and bobbing, the witched witch gave Tsukune a blowjob, the first one in fact that had ever gotten, and it was out of this world. Tsukune struggled to keep breathing as he I tried to smile when Ruby shortly afterwards brought her breasts to bear as well. Capturing her masters cock in her cleavage, Ruby pressed her breasts tightly around Tsukune's dick while her mouth kept sucking on his cockhead, moving her breasts to stroke in rhythm with her mouth. The sensations were incredible, and the small shower room was filled with the noises of her sucking on Tsukune.

Groaning, though the ball gag Tsukune felt himself get close, and it seemed like Ruby knew as well because she released Tsukune's penis from her mouth then asked.

"Master will you cum for me? Will you cum for your toy?" she asked hopefully, as though she didn't know if Tsukune would refuse her or wouldn't be able to or not. Not waiting for his answer Ruby resumed her taste. Her breasts were once more stroking Tsukune's cock quickly as she looked up at him with beaming eyes.

"You want to fill my mouth?"  
>Tsukune nodded franticly, groaning and panting.<p>

Smiling Ruby leaned her head back down to suck on Tsukune's cock.

Once- twice- three times and once more, four strokes were all that was needed, the combined might of Ruby's breasts and mouth made Tsukune silently scream as he climaxed hard. Ruby took her breasts off Tsukune, using one hand to pump his cock more and the other to rub his balls while her mouth continued to suck stream after stream of cum with the skills of a succubus. Tsukune didn't know how much he shot into Ruby's mouth but he knew that it was much more than he had done while masturbating once.

Silently Tsukune trembled and moaned still wrapped up tight in his bonds, as Ruby was doing her best to suck him dry. Ruby continued ot let out several "mm" and "oh" noises as she swallowed her master Tsukune's load and sucked him clean.

"Ohh..." she sighed as her lips left his cock. "Your taste...Master nothing is better!" she exclaimed, Ruby's hand still stroking her master as Tsukune came back down from the peak of sexual high.

"I want so much more now my precious master...My Tsukune…." she added. Despite Ruby's obvious want to go another round with Tsukune she dared not and for that matter had no intentions of going against Mikogami's orders.

Tsukune struggled to breathe through his nose panting heavily just as Ruby licked her lips and stood back up, reluctantly letting go off Tsukune's cock. Unfortunately it showed no signs of getting soft just yet.

"Now then master..." Ruby said as she leaned herself against Tsukune still tasting his cum inside her mouth, making her eyes close and several hums of delight escape her lips.

"Now you get dressed and get ready for bed then I'll go greet Mikogami's guest." Ruby said as she fetched a previously unseen towel from somewhere behind Tsukune.

Using the towel on Tsukune's chest and shoulders, Ruby grinned, taking one of the bottles of warm oil out of the basket on the floor, then she began to rub it on Tsukune's body humming happily as she did so.  
>Her task done she reached up and quickly unhooked Tsukune from the restrains she had placed him in. Then she undid the ball gag.<p>

"Ruby," Tsukune gasped as Ruby took the ball gag from his mouth. He panted for breath greatful to get a thick gulp of air in his lungs. "Ruby we're going to have to work out some rules in regards to S&M pleasures!" Tsukune groaned. He fingered the Rosario goodluck charm around his wrist.

"Your cloths are over there on the toilet Tsukune-kun I have to get going okay bye!" Ruby cried happily as she kissed Tsukune and ran out the door leaving Tsukune in the bathroom alone.

Hello everyone! I hope that all of you liked this chapter! As always review please!

Cheers Dogsfang


	11. Chapter 11 A gentle look

R+V Tsukune Aono Male Gigolo ch 11 A subtle observer.

"But Akasha! Why can't I go after Oneee-sama!" Cried a red headed vampire who carried a bat in her hands.

Akasha closed her eyes as if praying for the strawberry redhead to calm down.

The pink haired vampire turned and looked at Kokoa and said. "Kokoa this discussion is over Moka just needed some time to calm down and get used to the fact that it is time for her to settle down that is all. She will be back in a few days." Moka's mother narrowed her eyes at Kokoa angrily and said. "If are that disparate for something to do, go and do a mission with Kahula and Akuha. It should take a few days and then by the time you get back Moka should be back at the mansion. In fact that is what you will do. It will be a good experience for you and it will help you bond with your sisters. This is not open for debate Kokoa go and prepare yourself as you think best. Kahula and Akuha are leaving first thing tomorrow morning."

The strawberry redhead turned and stormed off angry at her care taker.

Satisfied that Kokoa's desire to go after Moka, at least for a little while, was sedated for the moment. Akasha walked briskly down the stairs of the mansion and of into a waiting limo which rushed out of sight.

_'Mikogami you had better hurry and we had better be right about this. The two of us can't afford to be wrong. Forgive me Moka I'm doing this for your sake as well as for my own selfish reasons. My daughter's freedom that gave to her is all but an illusion. Issia would be proud of my cunning, as well as guile in this, that is, __**if**__ he knew what was going on, which I am proud to say that he is not.'_Akasha thought to herself.

Ruby sighed as she made her way through the church that Mikogami used as a home as well as a base after escorting his guest to her room.

"I hope Master liked it that I pleasured him. Then he can pleasure me the night after tomarrow using a whip and a few nipple clamps." Ruby smiled as she lustfully at the thought of her beloved Master whipping her with a certain item that was in Mikogami's private collection.

Ruby quickly returned to her room eagerly looking forward to the pleasure that her master would give her when the time was right.

Tsukune tossed and turned in bed locked in a horrible nightmare. He was staying in the room that severed as his temporary housing whenever he was at the church to see Mikogami.

Mikogami patiently waited outside the church a big smile on his face as he watched the second limo pull up in the drive way. The back door opened and out stepped a pink haired vampire woman in a long blood red dress.

"Mikogami," Akasha Bloodriver smiled warmly at The Exorcist.

"We have no time for pleasantries my daughter Moka is here yes?"

The Exorcist smiled the same creepy smile he was known for as he looked at Akasha and said. "Yes your daughter is here and she's asleep. Now would you like a warm blood packet or a-?"

"No Mikogami," Akasha cut The Exorcist off quickly as she brushed by him as if she owned the church in which he was residing.

"I have no time I can't afford to stay here long. I simply came to see the boy you picked out." Akasha said stiffly. She quickly pushed the door open and made her way down the maze of corridors then casually thrust her fist through the dead bolt lock on the door to Tsukune's room then entered. She took a quick glance around his room then took a small sniff of the air around Tsukune's room getting a hint of him through it.

She casually walked around Tsukune's room being careful not to disturb him. The pink haired vampire quickly bent over and looked under Tsukune's bed as if she were his mother doing an impromptu search of his room claiming to look for dirty laundry, but was really looking for any evidence of porn in his room.

'_Hummm…So this is the boy...Well I'm happy to see that they boy keeps his room clean and tidy. He doesn't keep his dirty socks and underwear on the floor like some humans who are outright filthy slobs.' _Akasha though.

She took another sniff of the air around Tsukune's room.

'_His scent is pleasantly pleasing, a plus. I don't smell nor do I see any hint of alcohol nor evidence of any other drugs or illegal substances.'_Akasha thought pleasantly to herself as if she were checking off items on a grocery list.

Akasha's gaze was draw to a few small pictures that where sitting up on a small nightstand. One was of Tsukune's father and mother with Tsukune standing between them for a family photo. Another was of Kyoko, Ruby and Yukari standing together dressed up in bunny girl costumes.

'_Humm this must be the boys family….Are these three girls his sisters? No… Two are witches and ones human…The three of them must be dressed up for Halloween. Could they be friends of his?'_Akasha thought quickly as she shifted her gaze to Tsukune who was for the moment sleeping peacefully untroubled by dreams.

'_So this is the boy Mikogami spoke of so fondly.'_Akasha thought as she remembered the words her friend had spoken to her about the boy who lay in the bed in front of her.

_'_" _Akasha I often think of Tsukune as the son I never had….Which is probably why I've never felt the urge to reproduce."' _Akasha shook her head as she got up close to look at Tsukune's face.

'_Well he doesn't have the natural beauty that we vampires possess, however he isn't as ugly as an ogre youki or a slug youki. He's not beautiful nor is he the ugliest creature I've ever seen. The boy seems beautifully natural in his own way….Umm, curious the boy is a virgin at his age, a very rare thing...I guess that he will have to do. Some discisios are to important to left up to chance...' _Akasha sighed as she shook her head as she quickly closed her eyes letting her true strength wash over her. Her green eyes turned a blood red as her pink hair turned into a heavenly moon kissed silver. She then bent down and quickly sank her fangs into Tsukune's neck pumping her precious vampire blood into him.

'_My daughters fate is in your hands now Tsukune.'_Akasha whispered softly as she finished pumping her blood into his neck. Akasha closed her eyes and left. She walked out to the limo that had brought her to the church. Akasha motioned to the driver whom quickly popped the trunk open. Akasha sighed as she reached in and pulled out a large think briefcase. She passed it to the bus driver whom chuckled darkly.

"It's a dangerous game you play Akasha sama." He chuckled as he blew a smoke ring at her retreating figure as she got into the limo. The limo pulled away seconds later leaving Mikogami and The Bus Driver along outside the church.

Hello everyone! I hope that all of you like this chapter! As always review please.

Cheers Dogsfang


	12. Chapter 12 Good morning sunshine!

R+V Tsukune Aono Male gigolo chapter 12 Good morning sunshine!

Mikogami and The Bus Driver carefully placed the briefcase on The Exorcists desk. Mikogami quickly opened it to show several packets of rich red blood along with a note written in a curvy elegant style.

_Dear Mikogami,_

_I will make this short. Contained within this briefcase are packets of my blood. I withdrew them myself from my veins. If you are receiving them now it means that I find the boy you have chosen worthy above all others. Give the boy one packet everyday for the next two weeks and the transformation process will be complete. The rest of the plan I leave to you._

_Akasha Bloodriver_

_P.S Make me proud old friend._

Mikogami sighed as he quickly took the note and passed it to the Bus Driver, whom whipped out his lighter and promptly burned the note._  
><em>  
>"Well old friend things are about to get really interesting now." The Bus Driver said cryptically as he watched The Exorcist begin to equally smile at the thoughts of the next few hours.<p>

Tsukune blinked as he struggled to open his eyes.

"Oh I feel like I've been hit by a truck." He moaned as he looked at the clock on his nightstand.

"I better get ready to go meet Mikogami." Tsukune muttered as he begrudgingly got out of bed and began to quickly get dressed.  
>Tsukune grabbed a pair of pants and a shirt putting them on then made his way up to Mikogami's office.<p>

Much to Tsukune's surprise as soon as he got close to the large wooden door he heard Mikogami's creepy voice.

"Come in Tsukune, it impolite to lurk outside someones door, it rude." The Exorcist laughed. A sudden shiver shot up Tsukune's spine.

_'Is it me or does the old man seem creepier than usual…This is bad whenever this happens it means he's happy and whenever he's happy its never a good thing for me.'_Tsukune thought as he pushed open the door and greeted The Exorcist and The Bus Driver. Tsukune's eyes widened in a sudden horror at the two cups of coffee sitting on Mikogami's desk.

Spying Tsukune's reaction The Exorcist's smile seemed to grow wider as well as creepier.

"Well good morning Tsukune. I decided to try a new recipe for making coffee today. On your left is my usual brew and to your right is my new concoction."

Looking up and his godfather trying to not look ungrateful Tsukune said. "Oh godfather you shouldn't have gone to that much trouble. You know what they say too much coffee will stun your growth ha ha. So umm you want me to take sip of each one and see which one I like best right?"

"Oh Tsukune you seem to think that your under the assumption that you have a choice of deciding which mug to drink from…Forgive me I should have made my meaning planer. You don't have a choice at all really. I hope that my new recipe is to your liking. I hope its an improvement over my old recipe? Now drink up, if you don't you'll hurt my feelings and you don't want to do that now do you?"

Another bolt of fear shot through Tsukune at hearing The Exorcists words.

"Oh no godfather…..I know that you care about me in your own way…I just don't want you to feel…..Obligated yes obligated to fix me coffee in the morning when I could just spring for starbucks and get a cappuccino or something. I know that you're very busy most of the day and I wouldn't want to be an inconvenience to you."

Mikogami's smile slowly fell to a frown which made Tsukune shiver as if someone had turned the air conditioner down to arctic storm.

"I'm hurt Tsukune," The Exorcist's voice took on a fake hurt tone to it. " That you think so little of my gift to you. I like to think that it more then coffee. I enjoy our brief time together for a few minutes before the insanity of the day begins this time helps us share a few moments together….Tell you what," The Exorcist reached into his robes and pulled out a large wallet stuffed with dollar bills. He took out a hundred and laid it on his desk. "If you really would like a starbucks coffee instead of my homemade brew I won't stop you. Go on now its okay I understand you don't want to spend a few minutes with your old godfather before you start your day."

A shiver of fear mixed with guilt shot up through Tsukune.  
>"No godfather I really, really like spending time with you I just don't want you to feel obligated to make me coffee in the morning if you don't feel like it." Tsukune said hastily as he quickly picked up the steaming mug of thick black liquid and quickly began to chug it with everything he had forcing down his gag reflex to get it down his throat.<p>

He quickly grabbed the second mug and stopped short of chugging it as he noticed that this coffee it seemed that his godfather had added some sort of red food coloring to it. For it didn't look jet black like his previous mug but a rich ruby red.  
>Ignoring the color change passing it off as his godfathers own twist Tsukune quickly chugged it down reluctant gusto.<p>

"That was good Mikogami sama, can I have some more please?" Tsukune asked thrusting his empty coffee mug out to The Exorcist silently praying that his godfather wouldn't give him any more.

The Exorcists frown and look of sadness slowly faded as he began to smile as he looked at Tsukune as he stretched out his hand with his empty coffee mug asking for more.

"Thank you Tsukune you make an old man very happy." The Exorcist began to smile the same creepy smile that Tsukune had come to known and tolerate from him.

"Oh ummmm, godfather you're not old. You don't look a day over….over…Over thirty six. Yes you keep looking younger by the day. You know you're only as young as you feel and if that's true I'm sure you'll live forever." Tsukune said happily as he quickly sat the coffee mug down and quickly reached for the hundred dollar bill on the table.  
>"Well I have to get going I have things I need to do okay. Bye." Tsukune said as he made a quickly power walk to the door.<p>

"Wait Tsukune you'd better give me that," The Exorcist smirked as he watched Tsukune stop a inch from the door. Tsukune smirked as he quickly removed the hundred dollar bill from his pocket.

"What are you trying do Tsukune rob me blind." The Exorcist laughed as he shoved the hundred into his fat wallet. "Now remember the party tonight, and The Bus Driver will pick you up here at eight o'clock and then he will bring you back here once the party is over. Also one more thing don't drink anything alcoholic and you scratch the limo no allowance. More importantly don't go picking up any hookers, prostitutes, or any drunk women at the party, have a three some in the back of my limo and then bring them back here. If you do happen to pick one up go to a love hotel and use protection. Also for that matter I'd better not find a dead hooker in the trunk tomarrow Tsukune. Finally remember what we discussed before about conducting yourself honorably." Mikogami's eyes glowed eeriliy as he watched a shiver shoot up Tsukune's back as he quickly exited his office.

"Ah Tsukune you've made my life much more exciting…..When I look at you its like seeing the son I never had, which is probably why I've never felt the urge to reproduce." The Exorcist chuckled.

Hello everyone! I hope that all of you like this chapter! As always review please!

Cheers Dogsfang


	13. Chapter 13 Monster Mash!

R+V Tsukune Aono male gigolo ch 13 Monster mash.

Tsukune struggled to not sweat in the tuxedo as he sat in the back seat of the long black limo that The Bus Driver now drove. Tsukune sighed as he struggled to relax. Feeling something in the side pockets of his tuxedo Tsukune quicky looked inside.

Inside Tsukune found two small plastic pill bottles of Valuim, Rohypnol, GHB, along with the packet of condoms and birth control pills that The Bus Driver had tossed to Tsukune earlier in a joking manor.

"Bus Driver san. This had better be another one of your jokes! Valuim, Rohypnol and GHB are all date rape drugs and then there are the condoms and birth control. You do realize how bad it would look if I someone finds these on me?" Tsukune shouted!

The Bus Driver chuckled as he said. "You said it boy not me, besides I think that you'll find that they have other uses….You just have to find them….Now then nervous boy?" The Bus Driver smirked as he drove watching Tsukune from his rear view mirror. The Bus Driver didn't wait for Tsukune to answer he simply smirked as he continued to watch.

"Don't worry the pictures Yukari took of you in that won't end up on Facebook. Your father and mother would be so proud of you right now and I know that they would be thrilled to see you looking so handsome. Remember stand up tall and charm….Were here now, go have fun you little lady killer you." The Bus Driver laughed as he parked the limo and got out then walked over to the back door and opened it for Tsukune. Tsukune quickly got out and walked slowly forward down the red carpet past the mass of reporters and photographers who were all it seemed trying to blind him with the flashes of their camera's as he walked forward.

'_No wonder_ _Mikogami doesn't like to go to these things, I already am nervous wreck and its my first one. Heck I haven't even made it inside yet and I feel like I'm on display like an animal at the zoo.' _Tsukune thought silently as he walked though a pair of majestic oak doors and into the main hall.

_'Everyone here seems to be of the ultra rich circle, be they human or youki. Just how important is my godfather anyway. Its bad enough that I won't know anyone here at all, then again I probably won't ever see any of them again anyway. Ummm now I know how Cinderella felt when she went to the ball. Oh no I forgot to ask Bus Driver san how about the right way to ask someone where the restroom is? I'll just have to hold it.'_Tsukune though silently as he made his way down the hallway to the main hall.

Kokoa watched as a torrent of black clouds rushed past the window of the chopper as she began to mutter various curse words to herself as she slipped into a thick black latex suit. She pushed her hair back as she slipped on the long black mask which was equipped with breath tube, black latex gloves, and protective eye goggles.

"Why did I have to leave Koumori behind? I don't even get to carry a weapon for this mission? Also I have to wear this stupid rubber suit that fits like a glove that Kahula's bloodmate says is important! What is that moron Miyabi thinking?" Kokoa fumed.

"I would rather go after Onee-sama than participate in this!" Kokoa growled as she now stood beside three other vampires. Two women and one man each one dressed in regal party attire, but each of them carrying the same thick skin tight rubber suits in a large brief case under their arms.

"Kokoa don't worry Miyabi knows what he is doing." A tan skinned blond vampire said. Kokoa looked over at her older sister Kahula a look of obvious disbelieve spread on her face as she felt her older sister Kahula pat her on the head gently.

"Weapons check!" A man's voice called out. Kokoa looked over at a dark haired man dressed in a black suit he had a smug look on his face as he looked at Kahula and said. "Lets see, tanks….Check. Grappling hook….Check. Protective suits…Check. Gatling gun…Check." Miyabi quickly finished his equipment inventory. Satisfied that everything was in its proper place. The smug looking man, Miyabi leaned over and said quietly to Kahula.

"Baby I know you want to bond with your little sister but…She's cramping our style here. Couldn't you have her go with you on a assassination or something if you want to bond with her?"

Kahula smiled and laughed as if she thought that Miyabi had made a joke or something but said nothing as she adjusted her tiara on top of her head.

"Miyabi ignore her, she's just angry because our middle sister left and she doesn't have anyone to spar with." Another vampire woman with long black hair dressed in a long black dress.

Miyabi looked at Akuha and shot a look of annoyance at both her and Kokoa.

A few minutes later the chopper landed on top of the roof and the group quickly disembarked.

Two other youki met the group on top of the roof the building. One was a man with glasses and brown hair and the other looked calmly as everyone as if board. The two of them were dressed up in white shirts and black pants looking they could pose as waiters who would serve snacks at parties.  
>Together the group began to make their way down the emergency exits and down to the party hall.<p>

Fong-Fong quickly adjusted his tie around his neck as he saw his driver open the door to the limo.

'_Why did Touhou Fuhai ask me to go this thing anyway? I look like a mutant penguin in this thing.' _He though as he hated the white tuxedo, black pants and black tie his mother had made him wear.

'_Oh well at least I have my charms, summoning coins and a gun…Its made of porcelain so it won't set off any metal detectors. Oh I can't wait for this night to be over.'_Fong-Fong thought as he strolled inside.

Tsukune quickly let his eyes wander around the room in which he found himself. All around him were various works of art from paintings to statues. Mixed in with them were various guests be they human or youki in human form.

A few waiters and waitresses wandered around the room randomly offering small wedges of Dorien fruit, which Tsukune knew tasted like blood, Fong-Fong and Gin had once gave him a slice of the stuff, only for him to vomit it up afterward. The Dorien fruit plus a few small champagne glasses filled with human blood extracted from live humans mere hours before. From what Tsukune understood the humans got paid handsomely for their trouble.

'_Humm speaking of food I've been so nervous about tonight I haven't ate anything all day.'_Tsukune thought as he walked around. Tsukune stopped for a moment as he felt when he felt five cold fingers subtlety stroke his butt, only to follow it up with a blatant grab that was gone just as soon as he had felt it. Tsukune looked out of the corner of his right eye but saw no one.

'_I know I just felt someone grope my butt, but who did it? Humm I don't see anyone I know here….I don't really pay much attention to the who's who of the filthy rich. Wait is that Fong-Fong?'_Tsukune wandered as he saw a man dressed in a white tuxedo with the same long black hair braid that his friend had. Unfortunately for Tsukune he didn't get a chance to speak to the guy who looked like his friend when he saw a waiter trip and send his tray soaring through the air. Tsukune suddenly felt his body bolt forward as his arms shot out grabbing the tray while he felt his feet shoot out beneath him. He felt his feet quickly carrying him across the floor in quick movements in precise almost ethereal hand eye coordination as his felt his body bend down low towards the floor like he was attempting to do a limbo. Then somehow Tsukune felt himself straiten himself up once more holding the tray perfectly balanced with the chunks of Dorien fruit along with the small champagne glasses filled with blood all sitting all the tray.

_'Okay that was creepy…..Now how did I do that?'_Tsukune wandered to himself as he handed the tray over to the waiter whom had dropped it. The man smiled and thanked Tsukune who simply smiled and walked away but not before quickly grabbing a slice of Dorien fruit and a glass of blood. He quickly popped the red fruit into his mouth only to be shocked at how different it tasted then before. A little unnerved Tsukune then quickly downed the blood from his glass like a dehydrated man who had just gotten his first glass of water in days. Tsukune resisted the urge to moan as a sweet taste to hit his throat.

'_Humm, this Dorien fruit tastes better than before and for that matter why did I grab this glass of blood when I don't drink-' _Tsukune was brushed out of his thoughts as he saw another face in the large gathering of youki and humans that he knew, sort of or recognized at least.  
>There a group of busty succubi were all dressed in sleek beautiful skirts, that all looked like they just barely covered up their luscious bottoms. In the center of which stood a succubus wearing small tirara with small succubi wings protruding elegantly from the sides of it with a large red jewel adorning the center. She was dressed in a beautiful golden dress with long blue hair that cascaded down to her shoulders. She looked a little nervous as she drank a flask filled with a yellow liquid of some sort that bubbled and fizzed in her hand.<p>

'_That's Kurumu Krono. I remember Gin reading about her. She's the princess of the succubi…. I wonder if I can get close and get her to sign an autograph for Gin or some-'_Tsukune's thoughts were interrupted when he once again felt five cold fingers subtlety stroke his butt, only to follow it up with a blatant grab that was gone just as soon as he had felt it. Tsukune looked out of the corner of his right eye but saw no one.

_'Humm, I'm being stalked by a woman who just grabbed my butt again.'_Tsukune thought with a little nervousness.

Tsukune let his eyes wander around the room slowly. Letting his eyes take in everything Tsukune began to notice quite a few lustful stares a bunch of various ladies be they human or youki were giving him.

'_Great all these ladies are looking at me like I'm some kind of prize stake they would love to eat.'_Tsukune thought as he began to force himself to listen in on a few of their conversations.

A woman quickly split from a group of women dressed in sea green blue dresses. Using her youki speed she quickly crossed the room and got behind Tsukune. Then quickly so he didn't see her she reached out and briefly touched Tsukune's shoulders then reached down and slipped her a scrap of paper wit her number and name on it. She would have gotten away but Tsukune quickly turned to her left while he caught her action out of the corner of his eyes as he felt her touch his shoulder.

He reached out and caught the wrist of her right hand by the bracelet of sea shells she wore, quickly taking the dark haired woman out onto the dance floor amongst the other dancers who were slow dancing. For a few moments the woman looked surprised, however she soon forgot it as she eagerly placed one her hands in Tsukune's and her other she placed around Tsukune's waist. Slowly the two of them peacefully glided across the dance floor.

"You're new here aren't you?" The woman all but purred as she laid her head down on Tsukune's chest.

Not waiting for a reply she continued."I remember most of the faces here, but you're new, and you look positively delicious. I find it hard to believe that a man as handsome as you would come to a party alone."

Tsukune chuckled as he faked a laugh. "Oh I don't come to these things very often. It's a pleasure to meet you Miss,-"

"Ichinose, and you are?" The woman paused as she felt Tsukune take the two of them off the dance floor just as the music changed to a new slow tune.

"My name is Tsukune, it's a pleasure to meet you." Tsukune answered as he continued to hold her hand.

Ichinose looked up at Tsukune with a look of hunger in her eyes.

"I'm a mermaid you know. If you're not busy after the party's over come find me and we can go to my penthouse suite. Then I can give you the best swimming lesson you've ever had in your life free of charge." The mermaid reached upwards and began to stoke Tsukune's check. Quickly she let go of his hand as she spotted her entourage approaching the two of them.

Tsukune looked at Ichinose and smirked as he said replied. "Oh I'd love to Ichinose but I didn't bring my swimming trunks so I'm afraid that I'll have to pass."

Never one to be undeterred she pressed on as she reached up and stoked his cheek. "That's okay you don't need to wear anything after all I won't be wearing anything either." She purred as her servants advanced upon the two of them.

"I hope to see you later Tsu-AH!" Ichinose screamed as she tried to walk back over to her entourage only to slip on the floor and fall twisting her ankle. Tsukune quickly got to side and picked her up bridle style and handed her over to one of Ichinoses servants.  
>The group of mermaids said nothing to Tsukune as they helped their mistress back up to her penthouse suite.<p>

Tsukune walked over and touched the area where the mermaid had fallen only to feel a sharp coldness over a small area of floor. Almost like there had been a thin coating of ice on it that had suddenly appeared and had just as quickly disappeared giving it no time to melt and evaporate under the hot lights.

"Oh my, are you hurt?" A woman's voice asked kindly.

Tsukune looked up and saw a woman with orange hair with a pair of cat ears sitting atop her head. Glasses sat atop her noise. She wore a orange dress that had various designs of little fish and cans of cat food on it.

"Yes I'm okay thanks for asking." Tsukune said quickly.

"I saw your date take a tumble on the floor and wanted to know if the two of you were alright?" The cat lady said as she nibbled on the roll of raw fish she had in her hand.

Tsukune looked up at the cat woman dressed in the strange dress and smiled as he said slightly embarrassed. "Actually she wasn't my date, and she's fine I'm sure it's just a minor sprain, either that or a twisted knee or something. Anyway this is my first time to a party like this. My godfather told me to go in his place, he doesn't like to go to parties all that much. So you see I was just trying to meet new people and took her out on the dance floor to get acquainted with her…...Then she slipped."

"Oh that's too bad, I don't like it when my guests get hurt at my parties. Oh silly me I forgot to introduce myself. You may call me Ms. Nekomi and it's a pleasure to meet you-"

"My name is Tsukune Aono. Its nice to meet you Ms Nekomi."

The cat woman finished off her fish roll and quickly took Tsukune by the arm and locked his with hers.

"You're a sweet handsome boy Tsukune, tell you what considering you're new here how about I introduce you to some people?"

Getting the feeling that he didn't have a choice in the matter Tsukune quickly nodded his head in agreement.

The cat woman looked ecstatic as if someone had just thrown her a ball of yarn and she would get to play with it.

"Now first let me tell you a little about myself. I'm a neko youki if you couldn't tell already by my ears," Ms Nekomi laughed happily while Tsukune smiled at her.

"And I am the owner and operator of the kitty cat's cathouse company.  
>It's a vast company that I and my late husband founded. It deals with all things the neko youki need, from hair ball remedies, to flea and tick collars, to scratching posts. We also do cat food processing and canning. Then last but not least, my personal favorite our fishing fleet and shipping operations which gives every happy little neko youki fat juicy succulent fishes to eat. That way we don't have to eat rat youki like we did in the old days. Take my word for it Tsukune the whiskers and tail just get caught in your throat on the way down as you eat it."<p>

Suddenly a look of sadness suddenly crossed the neko's happy face.

"Oh my poor husband…It'll been two months since the day he…."Ms. Nekomi murmured.

"I'm sorry to hear that your husband passed on. He sounded like an amazing man." Tsukune said solemnly as he gently patted the neko's arm.

"Yes Tsukune he was. He was choking on a rats' whiskers and tail. I took him to the hospital and they rushed him to surgery. The doctors said that it would take two hours, but it ended up taking eighteen hours, including the autopsy." The neko sniffed sadly.

"Tsukune would you mind doing me a favor?" The neko youki looked up at him with sad eyes.

"Sure what do want me to do for you?" Tsukune asked a hint of hesitation in his voice.

The Neko youki looked pleased that he agreed so she looked at Tsukune her voice carrying sorrow in it as she said. "Would you rub my ears? My husband would do that to me on occasion. I miss him so much."

'_She wants me to rub her ears…..Humm okay I guess I could do that. It seems a bit personal a request but it's not like she asked me to come up to her room and have sex with her.'_ Tsukune thought quickly.  
>Tsukune quickly swallowed for a few moments.<p>

He slowly reached out and gently grasped one of Ms Nekomi's cat ears. Its fur felt silky smooth to Tsukune as he began to rub her ear. Ms Nekomi closed her eyes and purred happily at Tsukune's actions.

"Mmmmmm, more please. You're even better than my late husband Tsukune dear….Ohhhhh please do the other one please Tsukune." The neko purred voicing the pleasure she was feeling at Tsukune's tender touches of her ears. Tsukune then quickly reached up with his other hand and began to stroke the neko's other ear. A series of brief small moans and groans eoched from the neko before she opened her eyes and looked at Tsukune a hint of red on her face.

The neko quickly composed herself as she once again smiled a bright cheery smile on her face as she quickly reached over and slipped a thin strip of paper containing her name and number on it into the pocket of Tsukune's pants.

"Well that was fun Tsukune darling, now let me introduce you to a few people." The neko youki quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him over to a where another woman who wore a pair of black glasses, long black hair, and a long black dress that clung to every inch of luscious figure.

"Tsukune this is Ms. Kagome, she's a Naga youki. She is the founder and operator of Riko financial accounting firm. She's a master of numbers and she's an accounting and investment consultant for all the naga youki."

Nekomi happily reached out and shook hands with the woman and introduced Tsukune to her and then told her how the two of them had met.

"Well Nekomi it looks like you have found yourself another helpless little mouse to play with….." Kagome faked a laughed as she then took a sip of her champagne. Turning to look at Tsukune she then turned to Nekomi and said."Although I have to say you never had one quite so handsome before. How about you let me barrow him for a quickly dance?" Not waiting for the neko's reply she grabbed Tsukune's other arm and twisted him away from Ms Nekomi and out onto the dance floor.

Tsukune felt Kagome Riko grasp his hand tightly in hers, so much so that it was painful as he struggled not to grimace in pain as the two of them waltzed on the dance floor. He also pretended not to notice that the naga youki was pressing her ample chest firmly against him. It was almost as if she were daring him to sneak a peek at her cleavage, knowing full well that she was not wearing bra.

Unluckily for her Tsukune could feel her hard nipples through her dresss and didn't need the temptation.

Kagome got up close and began to whisper something into his ear.

"You have an intoxicating scent Tsukune….You smell as gorgeous as you look." Kagome gazed lustfully at Tsukune.

"Tell me Tsukune what are you doing after the party?" The Naga asked as she reached up and caressed Tsukune's cheek.

Tsukune struggled not to blush as he felt the naga caress his cheek.

"Oh I wasn't doing anything after the party, except for reporting back to my godfather and telling him how the party went. You see he doesn't like to go to these sort of things, so he sends me in his place."

The Naga accountant smiled lustfully.

"Well how lucky for me, now then how would you like to come up to my room and help me work out some figures?"

"Oh I'd love to Ms Kagome Riko," Tsukune smiled, as he held her hand gently, "But I'm not all that great with math figures, but I'm sure that your figure is perfectly rounded." Tsukune laughed.

'_Humm, so he likes my advances, good I can't wait to get him up to my room and wrap him up tight in my coils.'_The Naga thought as she smiled naughtily at Tsukune's reference to her luscious body that was pressed firmly against him, most prominently her breasts. Then she said.

"Tsukune I've met you evil, evil, silver tongued devils before. Oh Tsukune flattery will get you nowhere, except in bed with me." Kagome laughed quickly letting her hand drift down and sneak a quick grope of Tsukune's butt. She quickly let her hand drift upwards and flicked her wrist downwards letting the small slip of paper which had her name and number on it fall into Tsukune's right pants pocket.

"Well I hope that you're not under any sort of curfew Tsukune, because I would-AH!" The Naga's statement was cut short as was rocketed off her feet and fell face first onto the floor.

"Ah! My leg, I must have twisted it." Ms Riko growled. "Nekomi must have over waxed the floor of something."

Suddenly a small escort of female naga each dressed in similar tight fitting black dresses quickly raced forward and picked their mistress off the dance floor. They said nothing to Tsukune as they quickly escorted her up to her suite in the hotel.

Tsukune bent down and touched the floor where Ms Kagome had fallen only to find the same odd cold spot on the floor.

Tsukune shook his head as he quickly began to look around for the group of succubi he had spotted before. As luck would have it he spotted Kurumu surrounded by her ever present entourage of female succubi over by the bar. Tsukune quickly walked over to the entourage of busty succubi just as another man wearing an ugly smile on his face began to walk confidently towards the group of succubi as well. He was wearing a tuxedo like Tsukune's with oily yet neatly clean pressed hair on top of his head.

He had a flask of yellow Champaign in his right hand.  
>He quickly pushed one of Kurumu's succubi escorts away and grabbed onto Kurumu's hand. The succubi screamed as if she had suddenly been burned by the man and his touch.<p>

Hello! I hope that everyone liked this chapter! As always review please!

Cheers Dogsfang


	14. Chapter 14 The man hating succubus!

Rosario+Vampire chapter 14 The man hating succubus!

"Having a good time boy? HEEE! HEEE!" An eerie voice said.

Tsukune turned around sharply after seeing the princess of the succubi scream only to see the Bus Driver standing behind him a cigar in his mouth and a flask of Champaign in his right hand.

Tsukune looked at The Bus Driver and sighed.

"Yes Bus Driver I'm having a good time. I really like the-"

"Tsukune come with me." The Bus Driver said quickly in tone that Tsukune knew not to argue with.

Tsukune quickly fallowed The Bus Driver to the restroom area only to be shocked when The Bus Driver shoved him into the women's room. Rows upon rows of stalls lined the bathroom inside along with a multiple sinks and hand dryers.

"Bus Driver we are in the women's room, or did you fail to notice that?" Tsukune hissed angrily

The Bus Driver grinned sadistically as he shoved Tsukune into the furthest stall on the row.

"Bus Driver why are you-"

"I came here to give you something boy." The Bus Driver chuckled as he shoved Tsukune gently into the wall slamming the stall door shut and locking it.

The Bus Driver sat his drink down then opened his dark blue jacket. He pulled out a pair of white dress gloves with funny symbols on them in black ink, a shiny antic pistol tucked in its holder, and a long sword.

"Bus Driver how did you, no, where did you-" Tsukune's question was cut off as he felt The Bus Driver quickly unbuckled his belt and strapped the pistol and sword  
>around his waist, then slapped the funny looking gloves on his hands.<p>

"You look good boy. Also you'll need this." The Bus Driver then reached into the pockets of Tsukune's tuxedo and began to pick out the various chemicals that he had giving him earier. He then began to open them and mix a little of each chemical in his drink. Smiling eerily he quickly reached into his jacket once more and pulled out a small box of chocoletes and six small roses all wrapped up in a pretty little ribbon. He shoved the candy and roses into Tsukune's hands along with the spiked drink.

"Good, one more thing boy." The Bus Driver reached into his jacket and pulled out a small flask of clear liquid.

The Bus Driver snapped his fingers, and Tsukune watched in shock and fear as his tuxedo and pants began to move on their own. Tsukune felt his arms get yanked back over his head as he suddenly felt a draft as his tuxedo and undershirts left him topless exposing his bare chest in front of The Bus Driver.

"Bus Driver what is AH!" Tsukune screamed he felt himself fall on his bottom his pants suddenly began move on their own tearing themselves from Tsukune's legs leaving him clad in only his underwear.

"Bus Driver what is this?" Tsukune cried angrily as he franticly tried to cover himself.  
>The Bus Driver gave no reply as he quickly opened the stall door. Then much to Tsukune's horror a woman stuck her hand in as she hummed a happy song to herself.<p>

"Hi master!" A voice cried. Tsukune, as much as he wanted to sigh in relief, upon seeing Ruby enter the ladies stall dressed a jet back dress the clung to her figure. She smiled at Tsukune as she bent over giving him a clear view of her cleavage, not to mention the fact that it was painfully clear to Tsukune that his perverted witch friend wasn't wearing a bra.

Ruby quickly grabbed the small flask and poured the clear liquid all over Tsukune's head. Then she grabbed a few paper towels and began to rub the clear liquid all over Tsukune's chest and his arms. Then she quickly bent down and began to rub the liquid all over his legs. Satisfied that she had evenly distributed the liquid all over Tsukune's body she smiled as she stepped back and reached down in between the folds of her cleavage and pulled out a small white pouch and slung it around Tsukune's neck.

"This is powdered African dream root it will bring you luck. Well see you master!" Ruby smiled warmly.

"Good luck boy! Now go get yourself a woman." The Bus Driver chuckled as he snapped his fingers Tsukune screamed in shock as he felt his cloths wrestle themselves back into his body. The Bus Driver then shoved Tsukune out the stall door giving him no time to protest.  
>Tsukune growled as he turned back and looked in the stall only to find that The Bus Driver and Ruby had disappeared.<p>

"I hate it when he does that." Tsukune muttered as he quickly prepared to leave the woman's restroom only to hear the door at the front open fallowed by a woman's crying. He quickly shut the stall door to keep himself from being noticed.

"I hate men! They're loud, filthy, disgusting, overbearing, arrogant, forceful, perverted, and insensitive. Why did the succubi council set me up with that perverted freak? A man like that can't be my Mate of Fate, he can't be my Destined One! I won't get married to him. All he cares about is fucking my pussy and sex, sex, and more sex! I will never love a man like that! Trevor will never be the father of my children. Mother and the council want me to have children in order to save our dying race but Trevor, is a pervert! I rejected him constantly and for that the council and Mother are further pressuring me to get married and have children." The woman cried her voice filled with anger as well as sadness.

"I hate Trevor, I hate the fact that he's a man. I hate the way he and all men for that matter make me feel. I hate being lonely, I hate being afraid whenever a man comes near me! Whenever I see a man I panic, I run as far away from them as I can. They make me shiver, I sweat, and I want to vomit whenever I see them. I can't stand it!" Kurumu screamed!

"Ummm, excuse me." Tsukune said quietly as he slowly opened up the door to the bathroom stall. He quickly spotted a pair of gold high heels underneath the door of one of the stalls.  
>Tsukune got up close to the door of the stall and spoke softly as if to a frightened child.<p>

"Ummm, excuse me for intruding upon you Princess, Kurumu. I mean you no harm. I witnessed your altercation between yourself and that man, I believe you called him…Trevor? Anyway I saw you come in here and I fallowed you…I was just wandering if you were alright."

Inside the stall Kurumu barely heard Tsukune's words as she felt like her heart was about ready to explode out of her chest.

_'There's a man in the ladies restroom with me. There's a man in the ladies room standing outside my stall talking to me…The ladies room has always been a safe haven for me from men…Is no place sacred anymore? Oh great Kami what have I done to anger you!'_Kurumu thought fearfully.

"I just wanted to make sure that he didn't hurt you. Someone so beautiful should be treated with more care and respect than you received from that man. Ummm here, I know of your majesties fondness for sweets and so I got you this." Tsukune said softly as he opened the box and slid the box of chocolates The Bus Driver had given him under the stall along with the small bouquet of roses.

Tsukune quickly reached into his breast pocket and pulled out the small handkerchief The Bus Driver had placed in it before driving him to the party hall. He slid that under the door as well.

"Here, you can use that to dry your tears." Tsukune softly.

Kurumu ignored the roses and chocolate as she reached for the white handkerchief.

Picking it up she began to get the tears off her face in doing so she caught a whiff of Tsukune's scent.

_'This scent….It smells wonderful.'_Kurumu thought as she sat on the toilet. She then pressed the handkerchief closer to her nose to take in more of the mysterious man scent. Taking in more of Tsukune's scent Kurumu felt herself unconsciously relax letting go of all of her previous tensions.

_'What is this sensation I'm feeling….I feel relaxed, safe and warm…..I haven't felt like this since my father died. How could a man's scent make me feel this way? Whoever this man is he smells much nicer than Trevor. Trevor smells like booze and sex with a hint of old spice. This man he doesn't wear cologne, he lets his natural scent out. He smells heavenly; his scent reminds me of my father and his famous chocolate chip cookies.' _Kurumu thought sadly. She looked down and looked at the small package of chocolate and the small bundle of roses at her feet.

'_This man whoever he is he said I was beautiful, he complimented me. Then got these for me. Trevor never compliments me nor does he ever give me anything. Then again the only time I talk to him is whenever I'm surrounded by my handmaidens, and can't physically see him. I was and still am very greatfull from my handmaidens protection. Anyway it doesn't matter anymore. The little freak has seen me.' _Kurumu thought, knowing full well that Trevor would continue to try and sleep with her. _  
><em>Kurumu took another sniff of Tsukune's hankercheif letting Tsukune's soul soothing scent relax her again.  
><em><br>'Ahhhh... I love this scent on this handkerchief. I know it belongs to the man standing outside my bathroom stall. Part of me wants to meet him but part of me doesn't…He has a kind voice like my father used to have…..Oh if only I didn't have this condition I would want to meet him, but I can't face him without running away….As soon as I see him I know that I'll run.'_Kurumu thought sadly.

"Princess Kurumu I'll be leaving now if you're alright." Tsukune said quietly.

"No!" Kurumu said quickly shocked at herself for saying the opposite of what she would normally say.

"I mean, thank you for the candy and the roses. May I have your name?"

"My name is Tsukune….Tsukune Aono Princess. I'm sorry if I frightened you, for if I did I apologize."

"Tsukune would you like some candy….I….I….I mean would you like to share the candy you gave me?"

"I would be honored princess." Tsukune said softly.

Kurumu slowly reached down and took a piece out then she gently pushed the box of candy out from under the stall door out to Tsukune. He reached in and took a piece of candy and gently pushed it under the stall door only more.

"Princess Kurumu I-"

Tsukune was interrupted by the voice of one of Kurumu's handmaidens who said.

"Mistress that Trevor creature, you know the perverted freak is gone. Its safe you can come out now. He's at the bar partying with his old friend Jack Daniels, he shouldn't trouble your highness anymore."

"Tsukune thank you for being so kind to me, you're the first man I've talked to in a long time. You're a good and kind person thank you for everything. Umm, Tsukune this is going to sound strange but would you mind getting into one of the stalls and waiting there for a few moments until I leave. Its not that I don't want to see you its just that-"

"You have a certain fear of men Princess. Androphobia right."

"How do you know that?" Kurumu asked startled that a man she had never met had just seemed to know of her inner most fear. A fear that the succubi royal family had tried hard to keep under wraps.

"I'm sorry for just blurting it out like that. I mean no disrespect princess. I know that because of your problem that you must be very lonely. I took a few psychology classes and I recognized the symptoms you displayed. Like I said before I'm sorry for blurting it out like that. I won't tell anyone I promise.

You have nothing to be ashamed of princess. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Now then I'll do as you ask princess. Just one last thing, its alright to be afraid of something, for everyone in this world is afraid of something. Just make sure that your fear doesn't control your life and just know that fears can be overcome given time. Alright I'm going into the stall now alright." Tsukune said quietly as he got into the stall and shut the door.

Kurumu hesitantly opened the stall door and peaked her head out. True to his word the man she had spoken to had locked himself inside another stall.

Leaning down Kurumu picked up the roses and box of chocolate's. She also noticed a small flask of champagne sitting on the floor. She picked up the flask of champagne that The Bus Driver had put the various drugs in and downed it in one gulp.

Dropping the glass in the trash she unlocked the door and went outside to rejoin the party.

Tsukune waited for a minute before coming out of the girls restroom.  
>He shook his head as he quickly began to look around for the group of succubi he had spotted before.<p>

As luck would have it he spotted Kurumu surrounded by her ever present entourage of female succubi standing by the buffet line. Tsukune smiled seeing Kurumu look happy only to spot another man wearing an ugly smile on his face begin to walk confidently towards the group of succubi as well.

He was wearing a tuxedo like Tsukune's with oily yet neatly clean pressed hair on top of his head. With that Tsukune shook his head as he saw the same man he had seen before quickly walk over to the entourage of busty succubi.

He had a flask of yellow Champaign in his right hand.  
>The man quickly pushed one of Kurumu's succubi escorts away and grabbed onto Kurumu's hand. The succubi screamed as if she had suddenly been burned by the man and his touch.<p>

"AH! Get your hands off me! Trevor I won't marry you!" Kurumu screamed as she began to shake, her claws extended from her hands. She quickly backed up as she brought her hand backwards as if preparing to lash out and try to strike the man across his face. Luckly for the oily haired man Kurumu was shaking and trembling so badly it was clear to him that the succubus was not going to attack him.

"No! Stay away! Monster!" Kurumu screamed as she quickly backed up some more clearly afraid of the man in front of her. The oily haired man frowned as he continued to advance upon the succubus princess.

"Don't be like that again baby. I wanted to give you some time to cool off." The man said in a voice like poisoned honey.

"The succubi council sent me here. They were right you are beautiful. Its Its alright baby doll I'll be a good lover to you, I've had a lot of practice with your handmaidens so I'll be fine. I wanted to practice considering it's a honor to fuck a high quality pussy like yours. Come on baby you'll feel much better after I pop your cherry." He whispered sinisterly. Kurumu continued to tremble a look of pure fear was carved all over her face. So scared was the succubus that she tripped over her own feet and fell to the floor.  
>Tsukune rushed forward grasping two Champaign glasses he had gotten from a passing waiter.<p>

From there Tsukune advanced forward ducking between two of Kurumu's succubi entourage. Tsukune quickly got in front of Kurumu letting his shadow drift over her as he looked over Kurumu's entourage and smiled softly.

"Thank you ladies I'm glad that all of you kept her company until I got here. I'm Kurumu's date for the evening; my limo had a flat tire which caused me to be late. But it doesn't matter, I'm here and not a moment to soon I think. Here give this to Kurumu I trust I got her favorite drink right." Tsukune lied smoothly as he passed the two glasses to one of Kurumu's handmaidens.

"Oh Kurumu are you alright? Did he hurt you? I'm glad to see you got my gifts of candy and roses. I hope that you liked them Kurumu."  
>Then Tsukune smiled warmly at her then he turned to the oily haired man and said fiercely.<p>

"Hey back off you're scaring Kurumu chan! She's with me so if you're looking for a date you can forget it. Do you have any idea what you've done here you jackass." Tsukune growled. He quickly shoved the man away then Tsukune bent down and tenderly grasped Kurumu's clawed hand pulling her towards himself caressing her hand along with her cheek tenderly.

"Kurumu its alright. Just relax and listen to my voice. Picture a place that you love. I place you feel safe. Think of how it smells, the sights, and the sounds. I want to picture that place inside your mind and hold that thought let it help you relax and feel at ease, alright." Tsukune whispered tenderly.

Kurumu closed her eyes moaning contently at ease with Tsukune's presence, clearly loving the warmth that Tsukune's kind words and his touch provided as she let her wings and tail come out. Kurumu felt her tail shoot upwards wrapping itself firmly around Tsukune's right arm then yanking it downwards until Tsukune's hand was resting comfortably upon her bottom.

Tsukune gave his arm a tug trying to get it free from Kurumu's tail but this only served to make her tail only wrap itself tighter around his arm and holding his hand against Kurumu's soft yet firmly rounded bottom without any chance of escape.

_'Why did I do that? I feel heat inside me, what's going on? Something about Tsukune is making my succubus nature go wild. I feel like I want to rip his pants off and make Tsukune forget his own name. I'm practically humping his leg as it is…..'_Kurumu thought aroused as she rubbed her legs together.

Tsukune felt something warm, yet soft and leathery wrap itself around his shoulders pulling him closer to Kurumu. Tsukune was shocked as he realized that the princess of the succubi had wrapped both of her wings around his shoulders yanking him to her.

Kurumu smiled warmly as she reached out and grabbed Tsukune's head yanking him downwards into the warmth of her cleavage. Kurumu wrapped her wings around Tsukune keeping his body firmly pressed against her own, locking him in place all the while gently caressing Tsukune's head.

"Kurumu air!" Tsukune gasped!

"Oh how cute mistress your date acts like doesn't like it." One of Kurumu's guards laughed amused at Tsukune's antics.

Kurumu reluctantly let Tsukune out from between her sinfully soft breasts. Only for Kurumu to jam Tsukune's head firmly in between her cleavage once more.

Trevor frowned riled up by the alcohol as well as seeing Kurumu give to this stranger what he had be promised by the succubi council grabbed a bar stool and slammed it into the succubus's shoulder blades where her wings sprung forth.

"AH!" Kurumu cried out in pain releasing Tsukune from her luscious embrace falling to the floor in pain one of her wings bent at an odd angle.

"Kurumu!" Tsukune cried. He turned and faced Trevor and punched him sending him down on the floor out cold. He rushed over and quickly and discreetly moved the small bottles of Valium, Roofie, along with the condoms to pockets of Trevors pants without anyone being the wiser.

Tsukune then went back to Kurumu and began to gently feel along Kurumu's wing.

"Ah I think he broke my wing!" Kurumu screamed her face reflecting the pain she was feeling.

Tsukune quickly pulled Kurumu close to him being careful of her injured wing.

"Kurumu listen to me, please." Tsukune whispered softly as he caressed her cheek gently.

"Your wing its not broken, it just dislocated…I think that I can fix it. One human with a bar stool against the daughter of the powerful arch succubus queen Ageha….He must have been so afraid of you….." Tsukune continued to stoke her cheek tenderly.

"Kurumu listen to me I can fix it alright. Do you trust me?" Tsukune reached down and cupped Kurumu's cheek gently making her look him in the eyes.

"Kurumu do you trust me?" Tsukune asked once more softly.

Kurumu swallowed once and nodded.

"Alright…Kurumu you're going to feel a sharp pain in your shoulder when I set the bone back in its right place alright…..Now do you know what pain is Kurumu. It rises, it travels up and down the body." Tsukune whispered gently as he took off his belt.

"Kurumu I want you to bite down hard on my belt alright. I'm going to count to twenty in Greek, than I'm going to set the bone alright. This is going to be a bit hard considering I don't know Greek." Tsukune laughed softly as he put his belt between Kurumu's teeth, pleased to see that Kurumu struggled to laugh at his joke. Acting quickly Tsukune firmly grasped Kurumu's wing and pressed down hard. Kurumu bite down hard on Tsukune's belt feeling a horrible pain in her shoulder as well as her wing. A minute later the pain was gone as Kurumu felt her wing move freely once more.

"Oh am I glad that my godfather made me take the advanced youki anatomy and biology courses….All those late nights of studying paid off." Tsukune sighed as he put his belt back on.

"Are you alright Kurumu?" Tsukune asked. His question remained unanswered as he saw Kurumu fall to the floor and begin twitch violently as a disgusting black liquid began to ooze from her mouth.

He put his fingers down to Kurumu's neck feeling no pulse.

_'Oh great Kurumu must have drank the spiked drink that The Bus Driver mixed those drugs in. Bus Driver also must have put something else on the rim of the glass. Lets see. Kurumu's twitching violently, she's not breathing, she has no pulse, and there's the black liquid coming from her mouth. There's only one thing that could cause that and there's only one thing that can save Kurumu. But where am I going to get?' _Tsukune paused a moment as the pieces began to fall in place_._

'So that's what he was planning….. If I'm right about this then it could be bad. If I'm found out then I could get in big trouble….No wait this is a good thing…. I'm going to have to play this right though.'

Tsukune thought quickly.

"Mistress! What did you do?" One of the succubi guards demanded as she brought forth her claws aiming for Tsukune.

"You can castrate me later. I just want to help Kurumu. Did grease ball over there give Kurumu anything to eat or drink?" Tsukune asked knowing the answer already.

"Yes he gave me a drink to give to the mistress a few minutes before he scared the mistress the first time. I passed it to her and she drank it. I didn't think anything of it." Another one of Kurumu's handmaidens said quickly.

"Do me a favor search greasy boy over there. He could have put something in Kurumu's drink before he gave it to here." Tsukune said quickly as he held Kurumu gently.

A green haired succubus went over and searched Trevors pockets and found the drugs and condoms that Tsukune had placed in his pockets.

The handmaiden showed Tsukune the drugs and Tsukune did his best not to smile at how he had set Trevor up.

'_Bit on the bait like a dumb bass.'_Tsukune thought as he shook his head and looked at Kurumu.

"Oil slick over there must have put something in her drink or on the rim of the glass Kurumu drank from." Tsukune said quickly as he layed Kurumu down.

Tsukune grabbed a silver ice bucket that was keeping some expensive rice wine cool. He dumped out the ice and the wine bottles. Tsukune placed Kurumu over the empty bucket and placed his finger in the back of Kurumu's throat forcing her to vomit up the mixed drink that Kurumu had drunk.

Tsukune then quickly opened up the small pouch of African Dream root that Ruby had given to him and grabbed a flask of Champaign from a startled waiter. Tsukune quickly mixed the brown powder in with the alcohol. Tsukune put the brown liquid to his lips and put it into his mouth. He then bent down and pressed his lips to Kurumu's in a tender kiss gently forcing the potion down her throat.

The succubi handmaidens watched in shock as the strange and mysterious man who claimed to be their mistress's date for the evening kiss her. Then as if by magic Kurumu began to open her eyes.

"Oh am I glad my godfather forced me to take the advance herb and plant courses." Tsukune sighed as he turn to Kurumu whom grabbed onto him and thrust his head between her breasts.

"Tsukune….Oh I was so scared, but you saved me thank you Tsukune!" Kurumu cried happily.

"Its alright Kurumu…." Tsukune gasped as he struggled for breath. "Its okay. Come on lets dance one dance then we need to get you to a hospital and freak boy in prison." Tsukune muttered as gently as he quickly managed to pull himself from Kurumu's cleavage.

Tsukune then did a quick bow as he then bent down and kissed Kurumu's hand tenderly. Kurumu swallowed still looking frightened, more so due to Trevor's presence than Tsukune's it seemed. Kurumu continued to shake as Tsukune passed her the drink. Kurumu took the champagne downing it in one gulp.

"Now come on lets dance. Just hold on to me alright." Tsukune whispered softly into her ear.

Tsukune still holding Kurumu's trembling hand he gently placed it around his neck while he picked the shaking succubus up bridal style. Holding Kurumu's head close to his heart Tsukune began to softly blow warm air into her ear.

"Kurumu its alright. I know that you're scared right now and I'm probably not helping things considering I'm a guy. But anyway please try to relax and listen to my voice. I want you to picture a place where you felt safe alright. Picture every detail, how it looked, felt, the sounds, the smells. Just close your eyes and let yourself go there and feel the warmth and comfort it provides alright." Tsukune whispered softly.  
>Thankfully Tsukune was relieved when he felt Kurumu's tension lessen.<p>

" He's gone now and he can't hurt you. Its alright. Just listen to my voice Kurumu." Tsukune whispered as he pulled her close to him as the two of them danced out on the dance floor.

'_Tsukune….. I feel like I'm drowning in his scent. I love it. Its intoxicating. Tsukune you make me feel different…I don't feel afraid now that I'm with you.'_Kurumu thought silently.

"There Kurumu relax we can dance for awhile." Tsukune whispered softly.

"I'm sure with all the sex Trevor will be getting from the youki in prison that freak won't be able to sit down for a week at least." Tsukune muttered softly.

Kurumu's handmaidens watched in shock as their mistress was being held in the arms of a man who somehow she did not fear.

All ten of them quickly grabbed their cell phones and began to video Tsukune and their mistress.

Kurumu snuggled in Tsukune's arms, moaning softly as she felt the warm touch of Tsukune's finger tips as they danced across Kurumu's bare back teasing the princess with his delicate strokes.

"Tsukune I love the warmth your touch gives me. Your heart beat is soothing to me. I feel like I could fall asleep here with you. This must be what my mother and father told me about when they told me of the happiness that come when a succubi finds her Mate of Fate, her Destined One." Kurumu whispered softly. Tsukune smiled warmly as he bent down and began to whisper softly into Kurumu's ear. It was so faint that Kurumu strained to hear Tsukune's words.

"We succubi are lust, creatures of pure sexual desire incarnate. All of us are literally born to do one thing and one thing only and this is to fill all men with sensual desire and pleasure.

It is our sole purpose our reason for being. For our entire lives are filled with lust and sexual fulfillment as we consume it from the men we seduce and use. We above all others, understand far better than any race the difference and the delicate distinctions between lust and love. It is because of that, that we also desire and appreciate being loved by the men prey upon. We understand more about love than other youki do.

For us all men exist to be seduced and charmed and used.

We feed off the sexual energies men give off just as vampires feed off of the blood of the humans they hunt in the dark of night. It is not wrong to accept gifts and payments for the services we provide to the males that are our prey.

For a succubus, all males are there to be used until they no longer have any usefulness to her, save for only one. Even if a she did eventually have sex with others those men would never be anything more to her than playthings. A succubus will never feel for them what she feels for a single man. To a succubus in her life time, boyfriends, lovers, and even husbands may come and go. But for a succubus there is only ever one man who truly matters to her above all others.

In her lifetime a succubus will have only a single Destined One a man whom she will call her Mate of Fate. He alone is the exception to the rule. He alone is the only man whom she will never charm nor will she simply use and then abandon him when it is convenient. That is because he alone is the one she will give her heart to…..The one and only man she will ever love.

A Destined One is supposed to share her life, give her the children she desire, and be her trusted soul mate forever. To put it simply he is love.

That is truly what a Mate of Fate, a Destined One is. He is the only man a succubi will ever in her entire life time _ever truly_love." Tsukune smiled at Kurumu.

"That is a speech from she who was first of your kind, the mother of your race, the matriarch of all succubi, your ruler and royal Holy Mother herself, the first queen of the succubi…..Lilith." Tsukune smiled as he watch Kurumu's eyes widen as she recognized the words Tsukune had spoken to her.

"Don't worry Kurumu, you will find your Mate of Fate, your Destined One and he will present himself to you in time. You just have to recognize him when he does that's all. That being said, love can be a bit short sighted, but its never truly blind Kurumu." Tsukune whispered softly as he bent down and kissed her softly.

Kurumu moaned softly as she let her wings and tail come out once more. Kurumu felt her tail shoot upwards wrapping itself firmly around Tsukune's right arm then yanking it downwards until Tsukune's hand which was supporting her legs was resting comfortably upon her bottom.

Tsukune gave his arm a tug trying to get it free from Kurumu's tail but this only served to make her tail only wrap itself tighter around his arm and holding his hand against Kurumu's soft yet firmly rounded bottom without any chance of escape.

Tsukune felt something warm, yet soft and leathery wrap itself around his shoulders pulling him closer to Kurumu. Tsukune was shocked as he realized that the princess of the succubi had once again wrapped both of her wings around his shoulders holding him firmly to her.

Kurumu smiled warmly as she reached out and grabbed Tsukune's head and caressed it as she wrapped her wings around Tsukune.  
>Kurumu raised her head up above Tsukune's heart giving him a hungry yet innocent look.<p>

"Tsukune can I keep you?" Kurumu whispered as she leaned forward and kissed Tsukune firmly on his lips giving him her lips as she slipped her tongue inside Tsukune's mouth.

"Kurumu what-" Tsukune gasped as he felt Kurumu lick the roof of his mouth along with his teeth.

_'Tsukune, mmmmm! So warm, gentle, your soul…..Tsukune it feels good…Intoxicating! The energy you give me it feels good. Your soul tastes divine. Now I know why mother wanted me to find a mate. Tsukune you cured me of my fear. I love you, I need you to stay with me. He's the one. This man is my Mate of Fate, my Destined One, he is the one whom I want to give me a child.'_Kurumu thought lost in the pleasure of feasting on Tsukune's soul.

Tsukune smiled to himself as returned Kurumu's kiss with equal passion  
>before reluctantly pulling away and quickly handing her off to another one of Kurumu's handmaidens.<p>

Tsukune quickly took of his tuxedo jacket and gently laid it across Kurumu before her handmaiden took her off to the limo.

"Well that went well." Tsukune sighed happily just as the lights in the party hall went out and the dance hall was covered in darkness.

**Androphobia**

From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia.

**Androphobia** is an abnormal fear of men. The word is derived from the Greek _άνδρας_ (andras/man) and _φόβος_ (phobos/fear).

Androphobia may be related to traumatic events in the sufferer's past. It may also be due to social phobia or social anxiety disorder.

Hello everyone! I hope that all of you liked this chapter! I had fun writing it.

As always review please.

Cheers Dogsfang


	15. Chapter 15 Fairy Tale begins to move!

R+V Tsukune Aono male gigolo chapter 15 Fairy Tale begins to move.

Akasha closed her eyes and frowned at the large dark orb that displayed the image of Tsukune Aono with the busty princess of the succubi Kurumu wrapped up in his arms. The princess of the succubi looked like she was practically laying her claim on Tsukune when she was feasting on his soul.

The image in the globe faded into blackness as Akasha pulled her hand away.  
>The pink haired vampires pulled her cell phone out from between her ample breasts and dialed a number.<p>

"Mikogami old friend," Akasha said in a sweet voice that didn't fool The Exorcist one bit. The old youki lord knew that despite the vampire lady's kind voice it hid her inner rage.

"I have your personal assurances that the plan that we made would work perfectly correct? So why do I see that you and The Bus Driver manipulated the boy into the arms of the princess of the succubi? The princess of the succubi, the man hating succubus, Kurumu Krono looks like she wants to make it to home base with our prize investment!"

"Akasha rest assured that everything is going according to plan. " Mikogami chuckled darkly.

"You will get what you want and I….I will get what I desire out of this as well…The two of us will profit greatly from this endeavor. You and I know how to manipulate others to do what we cannot do directly. Rest assured old friend that the events that you are seeing here and now are in no way going to keep the two of us from getting what we want. The Bus Driver and I are simply stacking the deck so in our favor. You will get what you want, however the prize you seek will not be as assured to you if your daughter doesn't have to work for it. She will not do as you wish of her if she is not given at least the illusion of choice. As I said I am simply stacking the deck in our favor…..If events transpire as I believe them to then I will get more out of this then you will in the end…" Mikogami chuckled darkly once more before hanging up the cell phone.

Moka watched her mothers' old friend The Exorcist smiling eerily at the her.

"Mikogami sama, " Moka gave her head a small nod of briefest respect for The Exorcist.

"Thank you for allowing me to stay here. I will not dishonor my mothers house and be a burden to you while I am here." Moka said her mothers words warning her to be polite and act like a noble lady in front of the old man. Who was, according to her mother, an old friend. Moka's mother had claimed that she had spoken to him recently and he would be happy to let Moka stay with him for two weeks before Akasha would come to get her and she would be forced to return the mansion with or without a suitable candidate.

"I am glad to have you stay here Moka, now if you are rested I happen to know of a party that is happening this evening. I believe that you will be able to find at least one candidate there whom will suit your tastes." Mikogami chuckled smiling to himself.

"With all due respect Mikogami sama I have no desire to intermingle with a bunch of lesser youki whom are weaker then myself. I desire a….My parents would prefer it if I were to find a vampire male whom would suit my particular tastes. The other nobles whom my father arranged for me to met were all perverted, weak and self-serving. I refused them all." Moka said coldly as if wishing each and every one of them nothing but ill.

The Exorcist tossed a blood packet across his desk to Moka.

"Here's a blood packet. After such a long trip you must be thirsty."  
>Mikogami grinned.<p>

Moka stiffened as she sank her fangs into the blood packet, half expecting the cold lifeless taste that came from the blood inside of it.

Moka struggled not to moan as a rich, hardy, luscious, addicting taste full of life and a little something that she couldn't identify assaulted her taste buds.

Mikogami watched amused as the silver haired vampire feasted on the rest of the packet.

"This is an excellent packet of blood Mikogami sama. Thank you."

"I'm glad that you enjoyed it Moka for that will be the first and last blood packet you will eat here. For you see I don't have any more, however," The Exorcist grinned widely, "I do have one servant whom was kind enough to donate his blood to make that packet you just drank from. I'm sure that if you ask him nicely he will allow you drink from him whenever you wish…..Now then you should get dressed and go to the ball. I think that if you are lucky you may find someone who fits your qualifications if at least a little." Mikogami smiled sinisterly.

Moka struggled not to show her fear to her mothers oldest friend as she nodded her head. "Very well Mikogami sama, I will do as you ask."  
>With that Moka turned and walked out the door of Mikogami's office.<p>

Miyabi narrowed his eyes as he quickly ducked into a stairway letting in himself inside along with, Kokoa, Kahula, and Akuha, while he left Kira and Hokuto to do their part.

"Okay girls strip and get into the rubber suits we have ten minutes. God the human guards are so stupid. This is going to be so-"

A brief ring from Miyabi's cell phone interrupts his brief moment of gloating.

Miyabi flicked it open only to hear Kira's voice speak in a amused tone.

"Miyabi things just got more interesting. Look at the picture files I just sent you and see if you recognize anyone?"

Miyabi quickly looked at the two picture files that Kira sent to him.

Miyabi was known for his calm and at times arrogant demeanor when it came to carrying out missions for his employers. Granted he had a right to be considering he had never failed his jobs for his superiors.

"Damn I knew the old farts had an ace up their sleeves, though by the looks of the two of them they aren't much of a threat. Anyway this changes nothing….One of them is a human and the other is yasha. The two of them are manageable. Lets go, Kira, Hokuto kill Mikogami and Touhou Fuhai's pet's, then kill the rest of the guards. Kokoa go attach the tanks to the sprinkler system, while the rest of us will get the targets. Lets go."

Kokoa shot her sisters bloodmate a glare as she went to carry out her task. Kahula smiled as she kissed Miyabi as the two of them parted ways with Kokoa.

The strawberry redhead growled as she stomped off down the stairway towards her destination. Seeing the door marked "Security" Kokoa raised her foot and kicked the door down. The two human guards turned backwards in shock seeing the red haired vampire break down the door.

"Hey you stop right there!" The first guard grabbed his baton and aimed to smack Kokoa across her face only be kicked in his groin.

The man howled in pain as he felt his testicles get shoved back up inside his body. Kokoa happy to be able to let out some of her frustrations at the fact that her precious older sister had left her, she growled using her own anger spun around, while using her momentum to bring her left foot around to kick the man's head killing him.

"What the-" The second guard gasped as Kokoa reached forward grabbing the mans head and throwing him face first into the nearest computer screen killing him.

Kokoa rushed forward and hit the controls for the security camera's shutting the ones in the dance hall off. Then she quickly ran down the hallway to the basement where the main tank of water laced with herbal antidote was located. The strawberry redhead then yanked the large tank of her back. She then removed a long hose and a pump. She quickly began to pump the water from the tank out. Five minutes later the floor of the basement was covered with water. Quickly Kokoa began to pump the contents of her large tank into the tank for the sprinkler water.

Kokoa put the pump away in her pack and went to the control room. Her eyes widened as she saw who had just entered the darkened room.

"Onee-sama!" The strawberry redhead growled as she broke from the room and began to make her way to the dance hall.

Fong-Fong reached into the pocket of his pants and lightly fingered his gun.

He felt someone brush up beside him then a blinding pain to the back of his head knocked him unconscious.

Tsukune blinked despite the lights being out he found that he could see surprisingly well.

"Humm, this is weird…..I shouldn't be able to see this clearly….No time to worry about it now." Tsukune muttered softly as his eyes quickly spotted several people who would stick out like a sore thumb if the lights were on.

Several armed people wearing rubber suits with night vision goggles.

One man was quickly rushing darting in and out around the room cutting the throats of the guards who were attempting to restore order with a long scythe. While another man flicked a lighter up at the sprinkler causing it to go off flooding the room with a torrent of water.

Suddenly it became clear to Tsukune that something was wrong with the water coming from the sprinklers. All around him he could hear youki screaming in pain as they struggled to cover themselves up to keep from getting it with the water.

"Whoever these guys are, they're dangerous, to put it lightly. They're flooding the room with holy water. They're going to kill everybody."

Tsukune said quickly but silently moved forward towards a man who was pointing a gun at Ms Nekomi while steeling a string of black pearls from her wrist while she lay on the floor howling in pain.

Tsukune got behind him while he grabbed the man's arm yanking it backwards forcing the man to pull the trigger on his gun launching a barrage of bullets toward his partner. The man dressed in the same rubber suit with the scythe howled in pain as the bullets from his partners gun hit him. Kira screamed in pain as one bullet hit him in his leg while the rest struck him in his chest sending him into the wall.

Tsukune he kicked the man in his family jewels. The man doubled over in grabbed the man's mask ripping it off exposing the man's face to the holy water making him howl in pain

Hokuto despite the searing pain grabbed his gun and fired another bullet at the sprinkler above him jamming it shut giving him brief protection from the holy water. He closed his eyes and forced himself to transform into his true self.

Hokuto felt himself expand as his body grew larger as it sprouted extra limbs transforming him into a massive spider like hybrid youki. Tsukune looked onwards unafraid at the massive youki in front of him.

"Great this just keeps getting better and better." Tsukune muttered.

Hello everyone! I hope that you like this chapter! As always review please.

Cheers Dogsfang


	16. Chapter 16 Tsukune VS Hokuto!

R+V Tsukune Aono male gigolo ch16 Tsukune VS Hokuto

"Oh great a monstrel…..This just keeps getting better and better." Tsukune swore to himself.

"I just hope that this gun does what I think it does." Tsukune swallowed as he rushed forward to try to get between Hokuto's many muscular spiny legs. The hybrid youki brought one his many legs forward kicking Tsukune and throwing him against the wall forcing him to drop the pistol weapon that The Bus Driver had given to him. Tsukune opened his eyes as he struggled to clear his blurry vision.

"Oh that guy knocked me into next month. This isn't going to be easy. What a minute? Why am I still alive, that type of force should have at best broken every bone in my body or at worst kill me….So how why do I feel like he just knocked the wind out of me…..No time to worry about it now….I have to hurry." Tsukune let out a groan as he picked himself up off the broken floor.

Tsukune looked around the party hall as he struggled to come up with a plan. He kicked down the door to the hall way. Running down the hall he spotted the janitors closet. He quickly got inside and began grabbing at the numerous cleaning chemicals that were inside it mixing them together in the yellow mop bucket. Then Tsukune quickly spotted something else across the hall. He ran over and grabbed the fire hose along with the two fire extinguishers that were inside the glass case. Tsukune grabbed the mob bucket, along with the fire hose and the fire extinguishers then ran back to face Hakuto. The hybrid youki cocked his head as he looked around the room for Tsukune.

"Come out, come out where ever you are Tsukune. I won't hurt you much! " Hokuto called out mockingly as he moved his massive spiny body around the narrow area allowed to him due to the jammed sprinkler that stopped spraying its torrent of holy water.

Tsukune waited until Hokuto was looking the other way then he ran forward and threw the mop bucket filled with chemicals into the youki's face. Hokuto howled in pain as the chemicals caused his eyes to water and burn.

"Ah! I'll make you pay for that Aono!" Hokuto screamed as he struggled to clear his vision.

Tsukune quickly ran under Hokuto's legs and wrapped the fire hose around each of his legs in complex knot. Then he grabbed the first fire extinguisher and jumped up and sprayed it in Hokuto's face bringing the hybrid youki more pain as well as making him angrier. As the hybrid tried to move for a few moments the massive youki lost his balance due to the fire hose wrapped around its legs.

Which thankfully gave Tsukune time to leap onto his back and using his added weight bring Hokuto tumbling to the floor if only for a moment. Taking the first fire extinguisher Tsukune quickly looked along Hokuto's body for a weak point. All he could see was nothing but thick muscle and flesh save for a small soft puckered area between the hybrids back legs. Happy to take what he could get Tsukune grasped the fire extinguisher and jammed it inside the small opening.

"Hey try this on for size!" Tsukune screamed as he leaped off the hybrids back while he fired a single shot from the gun that The Bus Driver had given him. The bullet struck the extinguisher making it explode inside Hokuto's body blowing him in half. The hybrid bellowed in pain as Hokuto picked the top part of his body up with four of his remaining eight claw like legs.

"You insensitive prick! Do you know how much it hurts to have something explode inside your butt! I am going to kill you Tsukune Aono!"He roared. Tsukune would have breathed a sigh of relief but he knew that he had only crippled the massive hybrid. The young human spotted the crippled youki who was despite the lose of half its body was quickly crawling his way toward Tsukune looking to pay him back in kind for the horrible pain that he had done to him. Tsukune took the remaining fire extinguisher and waited until the hybrid was practically on top of him, then he jammed it in Hokuto's mouth then shot it with another bullet from the pistol making it explode. Tsukune once again felt himself fly through the air and land into the wall as the extinguisher exploded blowing off half of Hakuto's face as well as rendering him unconscious.

Miyabi growled low as he watched the events take place.

"Oh who would have thought that, that little shit could beat Hokuto and Kira." He muttered as he turned and looked at the blond vampire at his back. "Kahula I'll kill Tsukune myself you and Akuha cover me." He hissed as he strolled forward into the dance hall.

Hello everyone! I hope that everyone liked this chapter! As always review please.


End file.
